After the Vows Jim Beckett's Journal
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This story is post 706. Jim Beckett writes to his dead wife Johanna about the wedding and events that follow. It includes descriptions of his work and Rick' and Katie's cases. The story goes through Christmas There are spoilers through 710. This is independent of my other stories. Of course I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N There is a very small spoiler here for 707 if you haven't seen Sneak Peek #2

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 1

Dear Johanna,

Finally! The kids really tied the knot this time. They have been through so much and after the last setback, I wasn't sure that Katie would ever get her head straight. She knows so solidly in her heart that Rick would never leave her willingly, but knowing that he chose to forget, well she just didn't seem to be able to get past it.

We talked about it several times, usually in the early hours of the morning. Rick would get up to write or grab a midnight snack and she'd see an empty bed and panic. He would hold her and touch her, but he couldn't quite reassure her. She called me for comfort. I'm glad I've been able to be there for her.

Things were even worse for Alexis. She has, perhaps with the exception of moving in with her former boyfriend Pi, always been a sensible girl. But she's also always been a daddy's girl. That's quite understandable given her mother's flightiness and absences. It is interesting to consider that Rick is by far the most responsible parent and has been an excellent one. That does bode well for the possibility of grandchildren. Still, that attachment meant that Alexis had a very difficult time with Rick's disappearance. It's also led to some obsessive behavior now that he's back. She's needed to know where he was every minute and waited on him hand and foot. That was upsetting to Katie, who has not appreciated having a doting daughter hovering over Rick's every move. Alexis's behavior finally got to Rick as well and he has been working make her feel secure enough in his presence to back off.

Of everyone, it seems that Martha has been the most excepting of the situation. Many times I would have sworn that she was privy to some information the rest of us, including Rick, just don't have. Perhaps that's just been my imagination.

For all that Katie and Alexis were going through, Rick had his own problem. He was trying to cope with the guilt of the pain he caused the others. I'm not sure why he considers it his fault. The evidence Lanie Parrish found indicated that Rick had been shot and had contracted, or at least had been exposed to, Dengue fever. I doubt that he did that willingly. Whatever happened must have been so horrendous that he couldn't come back to Katie and his family remembering it. Regardless, he was carrying that burden. I think he still is, but something happened during the last case that caused him to accept it enough to want to move on with his life anyway. I really don't know what to say about his experience. Katie thinks he was knocked out by a flash bomb and had a dream, but he says he was sent to an alternate universe by an Incan artifact.

Obviously Katie's explanation seems more likely, but something happened at the wedding that makes me wonder. When I was standing behind Katie as she said her vows, I felt your presence so strongly, I could almost see you. The sunset painted the sky with the most beautiful colors I have ever seen and it was as if your spirit held the brush. I choose to believe that what I felt was real and that you were there for the most important day of our daughter's life. If you could be with me then, perhaps anything is possible.

I'm not sure where the kids will go from here. The arrangements they made for an elaborate honeymoon in the Maldives are long gone and they haven't had the time to make any new ones. Martha, Alexis, and I returned to the city so Katie and Rick could have a night alone at Rick's beach house in the Hamptons where the ceremony took place, but Katie didn't have time to request any leave. They had to come back in the morning. I believe Katie may already be on another case and of course Rick would be at her side. I really hope they get some time together without Martha, Alexis, or Katie's colleagues interrupting.

Martha was wondering if the ship of her career in the theater had sailed, but she told me that Rick urged her to audition for a role. She has done that and if she gets it, it should tie up a lot of her time. I think that would be very good for both her and the kids right now.

I've worked out a little distraction for Alexis. She's had an interest in the Innocence Project, something I know would touch your heart. I've joined a group of attorneys examining old records, looking for wrongly convicted people who might be freed by the examination of evidence by modern methods. I can almost see your eyebrows going up. That sort of thing was much more your area than mine, but I have come to feel that there is no greater injustice than putting someone behind bars, or worse to death, who doesn't deserve it.

I'm still doing class action suits, but I am am doing the new work as well. That's where Alexis comes in. Like her father, she reads very fast and more importantly, remembers what she reads. I have asked for her help on the project and she has been very enthusiastic about giving it.

I am hoping that while Alexis and Martha are occupied with matters about which they can be passionate, the kids will have a chance to be passionate with each other undisturbed. I remember so clearly what we had together. I want that so much for Katie and Rick.

Katie tells me that there are a few noses out of joint at her precinct. The wedding was just family, Alexis, Martha and me, which should be easy enough to explain, but Esposito and Ryan feel that they are family and at times Katie has referred to them as such. Lanie, who is now very involved with Esposito, was supposed to be Katie's maid of honor the first time and was left out this time. I can imagine that might sting a bit. Apparently she kept to a diet so she could wear the dress again. The kids have made some mention of throwing a party to salve hurt feelings and give people a chance to celebrate with them. They haven't had the time to do anything about it yet and I don't know when or if they will. I hope so. Those relationships are precious and I wouldn't like to see them diminished.

I imagine that in the coming days there will be much more to tell.

Forever love,

JB


	2. Chapter 2

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 2

Dear Johanna,

To make up for the size of the wedding, the kids did throw their party. It was at the Old Haunt, the bar Rick owns. Being in bars continues to be difficult for me, but the kids are forever cognizant of my situation. At the wedding there was sparkling cider so that I could participate in the toast and there was a whole raft of non-alcoholic selections at the party, so I didn't really have to bump up too hard against temptation.

They made the whole affair like a wedding reception. Lanie got to wear her maid of honor dress again and she looked stunning. Esposito couldn't keep his eyes off her. Something has got to happen with that relationship soon. Even an old fogy like me couldn't miss the heat building between those two.

Kevin and Jenny Ryan came. They brought their daughter, Sarah Grace. She is walking now, or more accurately running. She reminded me of Katie. She kept both of them busy. From the conversation I heard, the Ryans are having a hard time of it financially. Jenny stopped working to take care of Sarah Grace, so Kevin has been moonlighting as a bouncer in a male stripper bar. He seems reluctant to talk about it but did tell some stories to Esposito and after a few beers, Esposito started passing them on. I heard one.

A group of more mature ladies reserved some tables in the bar. They were celebrating the 40th anniversary of something. Ryan never did hear what. I guess the ladies didn't get out much and they were very eager to go full out. They had an endless supply of dollar bills and were enjoying stuffing them wherever they could on the dancers. That was fine until there was some kind of group number involving whipped cream. They decided they wanted to lick it off the dancers and the whole group stormed the stage. Ryan was almost run over and some of the dancers had to hide in their dressing rooms. Eventually the ladies were calmed down and some of them were escorted out but Ryan ended up covered in glitter and whipped cream. Esposito thought the whole thing was hilarious, but I got the impression that Ryan didn't.

I truly feel sorry for Ryan. He has taken a lot on his shoulders. I'm giving some thought to how he might be employed as an investigator for my new projects. So far, the work has been performed by volunteers, but there is some grant money that I've applied for. If I can get it, I may be able to bring Ryan on board for something that will both be easier for him and make better use of his talents.

Getting back to happier thoughts about the party, our daughter was radiant. She wore the wedding pants she wore at the wedding and looked every bit as beautiful. She and Rick were never far from each other during the entire evening and spent most of the time actually holding on to each other. They were both acting as if the whole thing had been a dream and if they let go of each other they'd wake up. I actually checked to make sure the marriage license was signed off properly after the wedding. They are solidly married in every way.

Esposito fancies himself a singer, I can't say that he's really to my taste, but I suppose he's good. There was a band called Holy Shemp. Katie, Rick, Ryan and Esposito solved the murder of one of their members, so they all were acquainted. Esposito took the microphone and sang with them for a while. Lanie was very impressed but I got the idea Rick wasn't. It could just have been that Rick was so involved with Katie that he wouldn't have been impressed with anything.

As much of the 12th precinct as could escape duty was there, including Captain Gates and her husband. I gather that Captain Gates has never been greatly fond of Rick. She prefers that police work be done by police and there was some kind of incident with a collectible that Rick broke. She is, however, quite fond of Katie, and seemed to be very happy for her despite Katie's choice of husband. Gates and her husband were dancing up a storm and enjoying themselves immensely.

You know me, I'm more slow dance than rock and roll. Katie felt that she should have a dance with her dad and Holy Shemp did the best they could to accommodate us. They have a guitar player named Buck who has some kind of a back story I wasn't told. For whatever reason, he is particularly grateful to the 12th and he played a waltz on his guitar. I think he did it very well. One of the few times during the evening when Katie let go of Rick was when she was dancing with me. I confess I got a little teary eyed. So did Katie. In fact, Lanie whisked her off afterward to fix her makeup.

Of course the highlight of the evening was Katie's dance with Rick. They danced to the song Rick played on his cell phone at the wedding, In My Veins, but this time they had a recording of it, piped through Holy Shemp's speakers. I don't think that made it any better or more romantic than it was at the wedding. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than Katie and Rick dancing in the glow of that amazing sunset, but the crowd at the party loved it.

Whatever feelings may have been hurt by the improvised nature of the ceremony seem to have been soothed by the party. I doubt that Katie and Rick have lost any friends, certainly none worth having.

Martha was only able to drop in for a few moments. She got the part she was after and is already hard at work doing preparations for it. I can't say that I understand all that entails, but in addition to learning her lines she is creating some sort of back story that enables her to get more deeply into her character, whatever that means. She also seems to have increased the number of acting exercises she is doing. I don't know what those are, but I can say that whenever Martha speaks in a room, she is heard.

I've made a little more progress on my project with Alexis. We huddled for a while in a corner at the Old Haunt to put together a strategy for one of your old cases, a man named Joe Pulgatti. He claims that the bullet he's supposed to have fired came from a police gun. The bullet was recovered after the shooting, but we can't find any test data on it. We can't find the bullet either. It disappeared from evidence. A strange thing is that when Alexis brought up the case with Rick, he asked her to leave it alone. I don't know what that's all about. I'll have to talk to Katie about it. I certainly didn't want to ruin her evening by bringing up a case at the party.

It is my great joy, and I hope somehow yours, to see our little girl so happy.

Forever love,

JB


	3. Chapter 3

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 3

Dear Johanna,

The kids have been talking about a honeymoon. As I had surmised, Katie is not free to take one right now, and Rick has some obligations to promote his books, but I think they have been indulging in some wishful thinking. As usual Rick has some very grand ideas, mostly having to do with some of the fantasy realms he loves to inhabit. I think he would love to play at being a space cowboy or a Jedi. He said something about trying to get onto the Lucas Ranch.

Our comic book reading Katie is not averse to adventure, but I think she has something more romantic in mind. From what Martha has told me, before Rick and Katie settled on the Maldives the first time, there was a lot of discussion and possibly even negotiation. I'm sure they'll work it out again. When the time finally comes, it will be interesting to hear their final decision.

I've started a new class action suit and I think you'd love it. It's all about women who have been denied promotions on the theory that they'd get pregnant and not be able or willing to work the hours required by the job. Aside from the fact that men also have many complications in their lives including childcare, making such a distinction ridiculous, most of the women involved are childless and some had even had their tubes tied, making the whole thing even more preposterous. Nonetheless, the company involved is fighting tooth and nail. If they hope that we'll run out of money or patience and give up, they're out of luck. Many of the major women's organizations in the country are giving financial support to the cause and there are many lawyers involved, many of them young. We're not going to run out of steam.

As far as my other project goes, with Pulgatti, I sat down with Katie and got the story. Now I know why Rick asked Alexis to leave it alone. It was very hard to hear and my stomach is still clenching. Years ago, there were three cops, Raglan, McAllister, and Katie's former Captain Roy Montgomery, meting out their own brand of what they considered justice. They would kidnap criminals, beat them and charge a ransom, or as they called it bail, to release them. One of the kidnappings went horribly wrong. They tried to grab what they thought was a mobster but was actually an undercover Federal agent. In the scuffle, the agent grabbed Montgomery's gun. The gun went off and the agent was killed. The death was blamed on Pulgatti, who was present in the alley where it took place. That alley, my love, was the same one where your life was taken from you.

Raglan, McAllister, and Montgomery are all dead. They can't pay any further for their crimes. I'll hasten to add that Pulgatti is no angel. He was a mob enforcer and has a lot of blood on his hands. He just didn't commit this particular crime. He pled guilty to avoid the death penalty.

Now here's the real problem, the death of that agent led to yours. William Bracken, then a district attorney, discovered what Raglan, McAllister, and Montgomery had done. He made them turn over their ransom money to him and used it to finance a congressional campaign. He eventually became a senator. When you started looking into Pulgatti's case, Bracken hired a hit man named Jack Coonan to kill you. Katie killed Jack Coonan to keep him from shooting Rick and with a lot of help from Rick, eventually put Bracken in jail, but the key piece of evidence against Bracken is an audio tape from Roy Montgomery. You may know that. You hid it in your elephants. That has been bad enough for Montgomery's family, who are very dear to Katie and everyone at the 12th. If I open up the Pulgatti case further, the scandal will descend on the Montgomery family all over again.

I don't know what to do, my love. You always said, vincent omnia veritas, and I know the truth. But that truth took you from me. It could take a great deal from a family that has done nothing to deserve it. If I can't find the bullet, there won't be enough evidence to free Pulgatti anyway, so it seems that pursuing this case would do nothing but open a Pandora's box of grief.

Alexis also told me a great deal about something of which I had no idea. Montgomery sent some materials to a friend, Michael Smith, before giving his life to try to protect Katie. The materials didn't get to Smith in time, which is why Katie was shot and I came so close to losing her too. But Smith did strike a deal with Bracken. If Bracken didn't go after Katie again, incriminating evidence Montgomery had gathered would stay buried, but there was one proviso. Katie couldn't investigate your murder. Smith recruited Rick to keep Katie away from your case. From what Alexis gathered, that was a total heartbreak for her father. Katie was unable or unwilling to give herself to the kind of relationship Rick wanted to have with her until your case was solved, but if Rick let her try to solve it she would be killed. Rick decided to sacrifice his chance of a relationship with Katie to keep her alive. I've known for a long time, maybe longer that Katie has, how deeply Rick loves her, but that revelation amazed even me. Alexis didn't know how Rick and Katie finally came together, but since Katie did manage to get Bracken, I would imagine that Rick finally told her the truth. Maybe the truth did conquer all.

I suppose my conundrum has now come full circle. Should I try to find a truth, no matter how much destruction it wreaks, or leave it buried? I am inclined toward the latter. I'm not sure I can actually do anything for Pulgatti and if I try, others may suffer. I wish there were some way you could give me some kind of a sign of what you want me to do. Maybe you'll find a way. I hope so.

Forever love,

JB


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Some spoilers for 707. I don't know anything that wasn't in promos or sneak peeks, so I can't spoil much, but I'm tagging this just in case.

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 4

Dear Johanna,

I had a dream about you. You came and told me what you always used to say, that we're never given more than we can handle. Maybe it happened because I wanted so much for it to, or maybe you really were sending me a sign. I would like to believe that you were with me. In any case, I heard today that Joe Pulgatti is dead. The doctor at the prison thought it was natural causes, but there hasn't been a formal autopsy. Through connections from both Rick and Lanie, the autopsy will be performed by Clark Murray, whom Rick affectionately refers to as Doctor Death. I'm told that Murray is the best forensic pathologist in the city. In fact Murray is the one Rick used to uncover clues about your death that had been previously missed. If if it turns out that Pulgatti's passing was not from some sort of foul play, then I suppose I've dodged an ethical bullet. If not, there will be an investigation and I don't know if that will affect anything I do or not. It really seems strange to say it, but I'm hoping the man had a heart attack.

In the meantime, I'm going full bore on my class action suit. There are a couple of women I'm concentrating on. The first is Judy Bomer. She is retirement age now and worked for the company her entire life. She is single and always has been, and childless. Over the years she garnered multiple awards for her work including several citations as employee of the year. Her evaluations are a matter of record and have always been excellent. Despite that, she always got the minimal raises for someone at her achievement level. Were that not bad enough, men she trained and worked with were consistently promoted above her. She ended her career working for one of them. Dearest, I can almost see the smoke coming out of your ears. Rest assured, I will fight for her.

The second woman, Maria Gonzales, is an even more interesting case. She is married and has twin boys, Jose and Jorge. She also has a stay-at -home husband, very aptly named Angel. Angel is a freelance journalist for a number of publications and has been able to adjust his schedule to take care of the boys. The family has received medical coverage and other benefits through Maria's job. The situation has worked. Maria has never missed a day of work or even a meeting. Her evaluations have been exemplary. Despite that, several promotions that her record would indicate she deserved, went to men. I will also mention, although I'm not sure if there is actually any relevance or not, that they were white men.

We have hundreds of cases at company facilities all over the country. Many of them are not nearly as overt as these, but there is no doubt that promotion was on the basis of gender, not merit. This is a windmill at which I am most grateful to tilt.

Now, on to the kids. They have been working on a poisoning case. I don't know any of the details, but somehow the case leads to a dude ranch out west. The kids are going undercover to investigate. Rick has grabbed on to the idea of western costume play with both hands. He is such a kid at heart, it really is just his kind of thing, although I think he'd rather be a space cowboy than an earthbound one. Katie is a bit more reticent. Captain Gates has made it clear that Katie has no more days off coming, so Rick is hoping to turn the working trip into some semblance of a honeymoon. Katie is not sure. You know our little girl. When she puts her mind to solving a problem, not much can get in her way.

Katie and Rick will be away for a while, at least a week. Alexis is a little antsy about that. She is still having problems letting go of Rick, especially now that our Pulgatti project is on hold. Martha is so involved in her new play, she really doesn't have time to intervene. I'll be consulting with some of the professors at the law school at Columbia, so when I'm in the neighborhood, Alexis and I may meet for lunch or dinner. I'm not sure if that will help or not. She really needs more than an old man to distract her.

I've been quietly using some of my contacts from AA to look into PTSD support groups, especially those for young people. So far the groups I've found, understandably so, seem mostly aimed at veterans. That is not really appropriate for Alexis. She has survived both her own kidnapping and that of her father, but that was not much like getting blown up by an IED. I'm continuing to look. The larger chore, if I find something useful, will be to convince her to go.

In many ways Alexis is like Katie. She thinks she can handle everything on her own and tries to do so, even to her own detriment. Since they do think so much alike, if anyone can reach her, it may be Katie. I may have a word with Katie about that when she and Rick come back. She has always been loathe to interfere in Rick's relationship with Alexis, but now that she is Alexis' stepmother - oh how strange that sounds - their lives are inextricably intertwined. Also, Katie is hardly without her own experience with PTSD. After she was shot, she had some very difficult times. She worked some of her issues out with a therapist, but endured a lot of pain nonetheless. A therapist would not be a bad idea for Alexis either, but I don't think it's my place to suggest that. Katie might be able to, out of her own experience. In any case, I think a heart to heart talk might do both Katie and Alexis a world of good.

I have a meeting of my own to attend. With all that has been happening lately, I've been finding it difficult to fit them in, but I know that I must. With so much to look forward to with the kids and so much good work to do, the last thing I want to do now is chance falling off the wagon. Except for your absence in them, there should be some really good days ahead.

Forever love,

JB


	5. Chapter 5

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 5

Dear Johanna,

The kids have taken off for Arizona. I don't expect to hear from them. Actually, I hope I won't hear from them. They deserve some time alone, even if they are working.

I do have some news about Joe Pulgatti's death and it is not what I had hoped. Had the case never gone to Dr. Murray, it might very well have been ruled death by causes unknown. If the implications were not so unfortunate, it is something that Rick would most likely love to use in a book. Pulgatti died of thallium poisoning. From what Murray was able to determine, it was administered slowly. When given this way, the only obvious effect is loss of hair. Bulgatti was going bald anyway, so there was nothing for anyone, including Bulgatti, to notice. Thallium is colorless, odorless, and tasteless. It could have been easily slipped into anything Bulgatti ate or drank.

I read up on thallium after hearing Murray's results. There are no characteristic giveaways for this type of poisoning. In some cases there have been signs of clotting in the blood vessels, fatty degeneration of the heart and kidneys, congestion in the lungs, or excess blood in the brain. Any of these things might happen naturally from disease of some sort. In some cases there is not much that appears to be out of the ordinary at all.

Murray saw just enough to make him suspicious and did what he called spectrographic analysis. That revealed the presence of thallium. It is not that difficult to obtain. It was used as a rat poison in this country, but was banned for that purpose in 1972, to prevent accidental poisonings. Many other countries followed suit. It is still used industrially in optics and electronics. If someone, especially someone with considerable resources, wanted to get their hands on some, they could have done so easily. It could then have been slipped to a prisoner or even a guard.

Here is my worry. Before Katie put Bracken behind bars he was preparing for a presidential run. He was eliminating anyone who might have posed a threat to his ambitions. That included the murder of Vulcan Simmons for which he tried to frame Katie. He spent decades building his organization. There could be many threads left that would lead back to him or his people. It is possible that the elimination of a number of those threads was put in motion before Katie arrested Bracken. Bulgatti may have been one of those eliminations. Who knows how many others may be out there?

There is one thing that I know. When Katie finds out, and she will, because even if I don't say anything, Murray's findings would be available to Lanie who would tell Katie, she will want to investigate Bracken's entire web of destruction and uncover every evil operation he's ever had a hand in. That could consume her. It could also put her in danger from anyone still involved in those operations.

I know that Rick will do his best to keep her from getting obsessed with that investigation. I'm sure that Captain Gates will also have many other things for her to do. She has tried very hard to keep Katie away from anything in which she has a deep emotional involvement, both because she cares and because it is good police procedure. But my love, we both know if Katie gets it into her head to do something, there is nothing and no one on Earth that will keep her from it. The most that Rick and her friends can do is support her and try to keep her from getting herself killed. I'm sure they will be there for her, as will I.

There is a piece of good fortune for one of the members of the 12th. There is going to be an influx of investigative money, not for the project of clearing innocent prisoners but for my class action suit. The trustees of the estate of a prominent female author have directed funds toward the project to be used as I see fit. I have asked Ryan if he would like to participate in conducting interviews and wading through paperwork. He was delighted. I don't know if he will cut back his hours as a bouncer or be able to eliminate that job entirely, but he was very pleased. He told me he thought Jenny would be pleased as well. No surprise there. What woman would want her husband standing between near naked men and lust-filled women?

Alexis is not aware that Pulgatti's death was a murder. I imagine that she will probably find out when Katie returns, but at present all she knows is that he is no longer my case. I have invited her to volunteer some time on my suit. She said she'd think about it. I suspect she has something else on her mind, beside her continuing over-concern for her father. There may be a new love interest.

I don't remember if I've ever mentioned it before, but Alexis is quite an accomplished violinist. She started lessons when she was quite young, and kept it up through high school. From what Katie told me, Alexis had an extremely talented young man named Dylan as her teacher, who was much too attractive for Rick's peace of mind. Alexis joined an informal string quartet at Columbia and kept up her lessons. She just got a new teacher, one of the music students at Columbia. Coincidentally, that student is Dylan's younger brother Declan. Alexis and I had lunch and she only mentioned him as her teacher, but when she did, her eyes lit up, much the way Katie's did when she first told me about Rick. She has talked about spending more time with him to prepare for a performance by her quartet. It was wonderful to see the joy in her face.

I know you've always thought me resistant to change, but someone brought a new coffee blend to a meeting last night. It was actually named after a detective show on television. I expected it to be sludge, but it was really pretty good. You'd be proud. I tracked it down online and ordered some. Can you believe they had books and trading cards about the show too? I always thought trading cards were for baseball. Well I haven't changed that much. I still have my collection for the game and I still add to it. I'm not getting cards for a TV show. The coffee is enough and I'm still drinking it black. The most important thing that will never change, is how I feel about you.

Forever love,

JB

A/N Thank you to _The Poisoner's Handbook_ by Deborah Blum for the information on the use of thallium in murders. Don't try this at home, kids.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 6

Dear Johanna,

The kids are home, actually a few days later than they thought. Ryan and Esposito each gave up a couple of vacation days so that after Katie and Rick solved the case, they could have some some semblance of a honeymoon. Rick and Katie keep making jokes about snakes and six shooters and giving each other meaningful looks. I don't think I want to know.

Katie is back at work now and of course Rick is with her. There has been another murder that may or may not be related to Pulgatti's death and the Bracken empire. The victim is a police officer, a Captain Donovan, who took over as head of Internal Affairs after Captain Gates replaced Roy Montgomery at the 12th. Rick expressed a concern to me that Donovan's death might be related to the Bracken affair. When Katie was framed for Vulcan Simmons' murder, Donovan shifted the hunt for her into high gear, including extremely fast television coverage. Rick is convinced that Donovan had it in for Katie and that it was quite likely at the behest of Bracken. Rick didn't offer any real evidence on that score, but his instincts have often been good.

With the death of a police officer, every cop in the city will be involved in one way or another until a perpetrator is brought in. The head of Internal Affairs was hardly the most beloved person in the department, but he is a member of the blue fraternity nonetheless. With her history with Internal Affairs, Gates has put all her available resources on the case. That includes Katie. If Gates had any suspicions about Donovan, as Rick did, they have not been reflected in her present actions.

Outwardly, this bears no resemblance to the Pulgatti case. Donovan was not the victim of some exotic poison, he was shot. Katie has described the gun as a cheap throwaway. The shooting was at very close range, so Donovan may have known his killer. There was no registered owner of the gun and no record of a matching bullet. The gun was left at the scene and there were no fingerprints. There was some DNA found on the body, apparently as a result of the killer sneezing, but it doesn't match anything in the system and there wasn't enough of it to determine genetic attributes with a usable degree of certainty.

The detectives are left with slogging through anyone Donovan knew who might have been able to get close enough to shoot him. That is an extremely long list of suspects and everyone, including Katie and Rick, is working overtime. The upside of that is that Katie will be earning comp time which she and Rick may eventually use to take a real honeymoon on an exotic island. The wild west was definitely not Katie's first choice and Rick can certainly afford to give her what she wants, if she ever gets the time.

I am hoping that Donovan's shooting has absolutely nothing to do with Bracken. That would be healthier for Katie although not necessarily for the NYPD as a whole. There may have been cops, or people close to cops who had a grudge against Donovan. If the killer turns out to be one of those, the whole department could be tarred by the media.

I found a PTSD support group for Alexis and to my surprise, she agreed to go. She was growing increasingly agitated as Rick and Katie were gone for the few extra days they got to spend together. From what little she told me, it was starting to show up in the way she was playing her violin. Declan was concerned that she seemed a little shaky. That was the impetus she needed to get some help. Truth may conquer all but in this case it may have been love, or at least infatuation. Whatever her relationship with Declan may be, it seems to be good for her. She invited me to something her quartet did. I can't really call it a concert. I'm not sure what to call it. They took the music from some sort of internet production, some sort of sing-a-long, and played it in the quad. Other students showed up in costume as characters. They acted out scenes and sang songs and had a great time. Alexis is certainly her father's daughter. She really got into the whole fantasy aspect. She wore a shirt that had a picture of one of the characters on it. A lot of the students had shirts like it. She also sang some back up oohs and aahs behind that same character, who reminded me a little bit of Rick for some reason. There were a bunch of students running around in gloves and goggles. There were also some women in red wigs. I have no idea why, but everyone else seemed to understand. Declan was there and beaming at Alexis the entire time. The attraction is obviously mutual.

My class action case is coming a long. Obviously with all the overtime on the Donovan case, Ryan hasn't had any time to work with me. As might be apparent, Alexis is pursuing her other interests, but I and my new associate, as well as my paralegals are working through documents at a good rate. I haven't told you about my new associate. I met him at a meeting. That is not a worry. He's got a five year chip and seems to be on pretty solid ground. His name is also James, which might be a little confusing except that he goes by J.J.. His full name is James Jacob Gillan. He has five sisters and is extremely passionate about the work. He's also not afraid to wear down a little shoe leather, so he does much of whatever chasing around town is required. He has something in common with you. He is a longtime fan of Rick's books. When he found out that Katie is "The Kate Beckett," the model for Nikki Heat, he was beside himself. It was very reminiscent of the fan behavior of some of the friends Katie had growing up. He would like very much to meet both Rick and Katie. I will try to arrange a dinner sometime, but they are both too busy with the Donovan case right now to even think about a social outing.

I haven't seen or talked to Martha at all. I assume that she is still thoroughly involved in preparations for her play. That's probably a very good thing for the kids. Between Alexis' new fascination and Martha's preoccupation, if they get any time away from the case, they won't have to worry about family interruptions.

Forever love,

JB


	7. Chapter 7

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 7

Dear Johanna,

When you were with us I don't think anyone ever spoke the words "polar vortex." They do now. It is cold! New York City is not as bad as many other places. The buildings still provide a heat sink, especially in Manhattan. Buffalo is a tragedy. They certainly know how to handle snow up there, but there was a lake effect storm that outstripped even their capacities. Our country has at long last made an agreement with China to start to decrease the amount of havoc we are wreaking on our planet. I hope it isn't too late. If Katie and Rick give us grandchildren it would be nice if they could live on a Manhattan that isn't underwater.

I don't know that there is much time for the kids to indulge in the kind of fun that produces grandchildren. Maybe they managed to get something done while they were out in Arizona. Katie and Rick have both been working practically around the clock on the Donovan matter and don't seem to be any closer to a solution. As may well be imagined about a cop who worked in Internal Affairs, Donovan managed to alienate a lot of people, cops and otherwise. For that reason, Rick and Katie have been working separately the past couple of days.

As I've mentioned before, Rick is a speed reader, so with the sheer number of files to go through, Captain Gates has put him on that duty. He brought boxes and boxes of them back to the Castle loft, which is quieter than the precinct. Katie is continuing to interview suspects, something at which Rick assures me with great pride, she is a master. Neither Rick nor Katie has said anything further about a Bracken connection. I'm not sure if that means they just don't have any evidence of one or that by not mentioning it, they are keeping thoughts of the possibility at bay. I hope it's the former.

J.J. is turning out to be a very lightening influence in the office. The paralegals like him a lot. He is always cracking jokes or leaving funny little gifts on their desks. We are getting a great deal done, even though the company is doing its best to throw roadblocks in our way. Whenever we have managed to subpoena documents, it has pulled the old trick of trying to overwhelm us with an incredible amount of mostly irrelevant data. We have to sift though it to find the diamonds. We have found some help from a couple of quarters to do that. We have volunteers from a local women's organization reading through page after page. They have no legal expertise, but we've given them guidelines about what to look for. A local church has donated classroom space they don't use during the week and we have set up groups of women, each supervised by a paralegal, to find relevant documents amidst the tons of paper. Vincent omnia veritas, but there is a lot to be said for a lot of hands and a lot of elbow grease. The paralegals consult with me or with J.J. and through this process we have been assembling files that I at least, find pretty impressive. I hope the judge shares my opinion.

I fear Rick may be up against a similar battle, without all the helping hands. Thinking about it, even though Katie is pretty secure in Rick's love for her, I can't imagine that she would be overjoyed at the prospect of a loft full of other women. Alexis and Martha pose enough of a challenge. Alexis is starting to prepare for midterms and as I understand it, despite her excellent academic record, has always been a little jumpy about exams. Her father's presence in the loft seems to be a calming influence on her. She says she gets a lot more work done when he is there. I'm not sure the reverse is true. I'm glad to say that as far as she's told me, Alexis is also keeping up with her attendance at meetings of her support group. Between that and Declan, in the future she may not need to have Rick around as much to lower her anxiety level. It would probably be ideal if she could move into the dorms now that Rick and Katie are newlyweds. I think it would be good for Alexis to regain her independence in any case.

Of course Katie has a mother-in-law in residence which is not the ideal situation for newlyweds either. Admittedly, Martha is very busy right now, but she is also a huge presence when she is around. Katie, in her usual close to the vest fashion, hasn't shared much in the way of details, but Rick has made comments from time to time. I know he loves his mother deeply, but his frustration is obvious. From what I have gathered, Martha has had an inhibitory influence on Katie's intimacy with Rick on multiple occasions and I really don't think Martha has wished to do any such thing. I'm truly sure she doesn't want to put up any barriers between them now that they're married. She dotes on them as a couple and wants to see them happy every bit as much as I do.

Katie has been talking about giving up her apartment. That is a huge move for her. She has always tended to keep one foot out the door and preserve a path for retreat. That has changed with the marriage. She now considers the loft as her place with Rick. The practical thing would be to put Martha in the apartment, if the finances can be worked out somehow. It's only twenty blocks from the loft, so it would still be handy for Martha to be wherever she needed to be. However, I imagine that it would be a great relief to the kids to know that she couldn't just come barging in on them. Much as I loved your mother, I would not have liked having her on the other side of a couple of bookcases from us.

We as a family: Katie, Rick, Martha, Alexis, and me, have started talking about Thanksgiving. We did it last year, with the addition of Alexis' then significant other Pi, but this year is even more special since Rick and Katie are finally married. The Donovan case is certainly an obstacle and I doubt that a resolution will come in time, but this year there is so much to be thankful for that none of us want to ignore it. Katie finally got what she sees as justice for you. In the case of Rick's homecoming, it is much like the return of the prodigal son. He was lost and he was found. That was never fully celebrated. Then, of course there was the wedding. The party was certainly a celebration, but it was mostly intended for Rick's and Katie's friends. We need a time when we can all consider the gifts the last year has brought to all of us. The plan is still in process, but I'll let you know how it is going. I can't recall a year I've so looked forward to the holidays, or for that matter really looked forward to them at all, since you were taken from us.

Forever love,

JB


	8. Chapter 8

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 8

Dear Johanna,

The kids, independently, got a break in the Donovan case. It is amazing how in synch they are even when they are working separately. Lanie has joked that they have a "shared brain." As I said before, the DNA on the body came from a sneeze. When Rick was going through the files he found a cop that Donovan had busted for taking unauthorized time off when he was supposed to be on patrol. Turns out the guy had massive allergies, pretty much to the point where he couldn't do his job. He was taking off time either when he couldn't function or was pursuing all sorts of medically questionable treatments. Somehow it clicked in Rick's mind that this might be someone who would sneeze on a body.

At the same time, Katie was interviewing one of the endless stream of possible suspects and the man had a sneezing attack. She put it together too. They both identified the same person! Their suspicions aren't even close to what it would take to get a warrant for the man's DNA, so they're putting together a scheme to get it without tipping him off. They haven't told me much about it, but I believe it involves a coffee shop. That makes a strange sort of sense. Rick has spent the last six years bringing Katie coffee. As I understand it, they're planning to execute the operation today. Hopefully that's some light at the end of the tunnel.

As to my own operations, they are coming along as I've previously described. J.J. Is indefatigable about the case. Unfortunately he is equally as determined to meet the kids. I've made it abundantly clear that they are up to their ears right now, but every so often he suggests buying them a quick coffee. One of the paralegals teased him about having obsessive Castle disorder. He laughed, but gave her a very strange look. Given my own obsession with baseball, you would think that I'd understand fan behavior, but I don't. However, J.J. is so good at his job, I can certainly tolerate an eccentricity.

We've had some real complications, other than the Donovan case, come up about Thanksgiving. First, Martha has been invited to give a preview of her play at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. As I'm sure you remember from our mornings watching it with Katie, usually Broadway musicals do numbers. Martha is not in a musical, but she has scored an interview with the hosts of a national morning show. In addition, Declan is one of the musicians who has been selected to play in the parade. I was not aware of it, but violin is far from the only instrument he plays. He has a passion for exotic strings and he will be playing something called an Indian banjo, accompanying a group of dancers doing something called Bollywood. I had never heard of either an Indian banjo or Bollywood before Alexis mentioned them, but apparently they've made their way into popular culture. Having a young person around does help to keep me from falling hopelessly behind the times. Alexis is determined to be there for both Declan and her grandmother, so we won't be able to do a family thing at least until the afternoon.

Unless something else comes up in the Donovan case, Rick thinks he can do most of the cooking, with possible help from Katie, depending on her work schedule. She is on call that morning. Rick has cooked turkeys before, apparently without incident, with one exception. Alexis told me that one year he tried to deep fry a turkey and the whole thing went very wrong. She wasn't in the room, which was probably fortunate, so she didn't know exactly what happened, but Rick singed his eyebrows off. Martha made him up for book signings until they grew back. Since then, Rick has been taking the slower but more conventional route of using an oven. He has a very large one in the loft. Given his tendency to go overboard on almost everything, he will probably get a turkey large enough to fit it. I think he has some sort of plan to distribute turkey sandwiches to the homeless though. I understand that he's done that before. His heart is as big as his oven. I've been told that Castle tradition dictates that Alexis provides dessert. She has done this since she was quite young, with, from what I hear, some interesting results at times. This year she will be doing her baking ahead and is planning a couple of different kinds of pie. Martha, never to be outdone, will be doing canapes ahead that she hopes to heat up when she gets back from the parade. I'll be contributing my corn casserole, as I did last year. I think everyone liked it or did a good job pretending that they did. One of the effects of Rick growing up without a father is that he isn't much of a sports fan, so at least we don't have to worry about football games. He does love dress up, so much so that last year as a joke, he convinced Katie that the whole family dresses up for the meal. She came as Pocahontas in deerskin. She looked beautiful but was not at all amused that Castle had put one over on her. She got him back, making him wear a pilgrim outfit. I don't think he minded except that he got gravy all over the sleeves and had a substantial dry cleaning bill. As far as I know, no costume play is planned for this year, but I would never count Rick or Katie out. They could come up with something.

Regardless of what anyone cooks or anyone wears, we have a real determination to make a family holiday work, regardless of the obstacles. I can't even begin to describe how that feels. I haven't felt anything like it since our last holiday together. I have just buried any feelings about the holidays for so long. After we lost you, I hid in my cabin over the holidays every year, except for last Thanksgiving, when I was lending some support to Katie. Until Katie became Castle's lover, she spent every Christmas on duty, filling in for other cops who wanted to be with their families. I don't know if she even thought about Thanksgiving until she was engaged to Rick last year. But this year - this year my love, there is so much joy. I wish you were here to see it. Maybe you can.

Forever love,

JB


	9. Chapter 9

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 9

Dear Johanna,

I had a quick dinner with the kids last night and they updated me on the Donovan case. They managed to get some DNA from their suspect, but the story sounded like a comedy of errors. Katie put a surveillance unit on the man to determine his habits and discovered a coffee shop he frequents daily. They established that his pattern was to get some kind of large coffee, sit for awhile drinking it, and throw the cup away. Kate and Rick were sitting in the coffee shop waiting for him to show up. They had arranged with the manager that there would be a little symbol marked on the man's cup by the barrista. That way Katie and Rick, probably Katie, as Rick tends to be a bit squeamish, could retrieve the cup from the trash when the subject left. The symbol would have allowed Katie to prove that the cup belonged to the suspect, so that the DNA testing would be admissible.

Unfortunately, the suspect did not follow his pattern. About halfway through drinking his coffee he had an allergy attack. He was sneezing so violently he knocked over his coffee. He got another cup with no symbol on it. Rick managed to snap a picture of it, so there was at least a record of the name on it and what it looked like. The suspect left the shop with the coffee. Rick took off after him while Katie tried, unsuccessfully, to call in additional help with surveillance. The suspect headed for the subway with Rick following. Rick managed to call Katie before he lost his cell signal underground. Finally the suspect finished his coffee and threw the cup in the trash on the subway platform. Rick snapped a picture of him doing it but didn't want to go after the cup. I believe his comment was "eww." Katie finally arrived to retrieve the evidence. Fortunately the suspect was also caught by the surveillance cameras in the subway throwing away the cup, which bolsters the evidence of Rick's photo. There were some similar cups in the trash, but none with the same name on them, so the evidence should be solid.

The DNA was matched with what was recovered on the body and the suspect was brought in for questioning again. This time Rick got to join Katie and he raved about what a great job she did. She brought the suspect to tears, even in the presence of his attorney, admitting what he had done. Here is the unfortunate and possibly chilling part. His attorney immediately wanted to turn around and make a deal to reveal who put the suspect up to the shooting in the first place. So far there is no hard evidence that anyone besides the suspect is responsible for the shooting, but Katie and her colleagues are looking at his financials, phone, and computer history for signs that someone else might be involved. If the attorney is dealing honestly, I'm hoping whoever solicited the shooting has no connection to Bracken.

Thinking positively, having a suspect in custody means that the pressure on Rick and Katie, as well as their friends in the NYPD has let up considerably. Ryan has been able to pick up some time working for me and Katie and Rick have a small amount of down time again. Things are tighter for Rick than they are for Katie. He has deadlines to meet and he got no writing done while he was going through the Donovan files. Nonetheless, Rick and Katie have agreed to meet J.J.. Katie is always reticent about things like that. She doesn't like being thought of as Nikki Heat. Rick usually likes to meet his fans, except perhaps for hairy men who want him to sign their chests. That sounds ridiculous doesn't it, but Rick told me and Alexis confirmed that it has happened more than once. Katie doesn't want Rick signing anyone's chest, especially now that they are married, and he has agreed to keep his signatures to books and posters. I set up a coffee with the kids, J.J., and me for tomorrow morning. Katie wants me there in case things get, as she expressed it, "weird."

In the short time he's had, Ryan has been doing a fine job for me. He located a bar where a number of company employees drink, and picked up stories about rising above the "little ladies." He was able to track down who some of those women are and has brought in additional cases. He has a real knack for getting people talking. Katie told me that in the past he has been extremely successful with undercover work. He's staying away from it now because of Jenny and Sarah Grace.

I dug out my recipe for corn casserole and did a trial run. I tried it out on my paralegals and on J.J.. They seemed to consume it with no grimaces of distaste and no ill effects, so I suppose I'm ready for Thanksgiving. Rick informs me that as expected, he will have a huge turkey. He has ordered a fresh one which he is supposed to pick up the day before. At least he won't have to worry about last minute defrosting. Martha went on a date with a celebrity chef for the purpose of picking up some tips for her creations. The man was so taken with her that he is going to provide the canapes that she was supposed to make. Someone just has to pick them up. Given everyone's schedules on Thanksgiving, that someone will probably be me.

Alexis has talked a bit about inviting Declan to the meal, although I believe that he also has an invitation from his own family. Rick doesn't like the idea at all, possibly because of the Pi fiasco. He would rather not see Alexis serious about anyone, at least until she graduates from school. Knowing Rick, that may extend to graduate school. Katie doesn't want him there for another reason. She thinks that we may be discussing things that shouldn't go outside the family circle. She may be right about that. Martha, in her grand fashion, would love to invite the world. She is riding so high right now she wants everyone to join in the celebration. The decision will have to be made soon. I'm hoping that even if Alexis invites Declan, he will decline to keep his own family happy. That might make Alexis a bit unhappy but overall might work out for the best. Whatever happens, I'm looking forward more than ever to the day.

Forever love,

JB


	10. Chapter 10

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 10

Dear Johanna,

I made a serious error in judgment and it almost cost our daughter her life. I've been writing to you about my associate J.J. Gillan. Other than his obsession with Rick and Katie, I've never seen anything about him that would have raised red flags. Well the red flag was looking me in the face. He wanted to use me, that was why he kept nagging me to set up a meeting. J.J. and I had our coffee with the kids yesterday morning. It was a pretty low tension situation, or at least it seemed to be. Rick ordered for Katie while she was in the ladies room. Of course he knew exactly what she wanted. From what she's told me, he has, practically since the day they started working together, and has always done his best to see that she got it. I had my usual black, drawing my usual strange look from the server. Doesn't anyone but me drink black coffee anymore? J.J. ordered exactly what Rick did, acting as if it was some form of hero worship.

We were sitting at a table and J.J. and the kids were discussing some obscure details in Rick's books. J.J. had a big smile on his face and was gesturing wildly when Rick grabbed J.J.'s wrist. J.J. had been trying to slip something into Katie's coffee and Rick caught him. Thank God! Katie got J.J. on the ground and cuffed him but he was already in pain. Rick hadn't just grabbed his wrist. He broke it. I hadn't realized just how much muscle is hidden under those custom made shirts. I say good for Rick. He could have broken a lot more without disturbing me a bit.

Katie delivered the coffee to the lab for analysis. The last time I checked with her, there weren't any results back yet. I don't know if that scum was trying to kill Katie or drug her, but circumstances have led me to suspect the former. Rick remembered seeing a call to a Gillan in the phone records of Donovan's killer. It didn't strike a chord at the time, because he hadn't met J.J., but now it has taken on sinister significance. If those two are connected, then Katie is the common element ant the path may very well lead to Bracken. Our little girl may still be in danger from his organization.

Rick is beside himself. He wants to hire commandos to watch over Katie, not a bad idea in my book. Of course our daughter will have none of that. She refuses to have any of this interfere with her life. Captain Gates refuses to let her work on the case, since she has a personal involvement. Katie doesn't accept that either. She is making sure that Ryan and Esposito keep her fully apprised of anything they find and she has been spending time at the precinct. She feels safe at the 12th and she feels safe with Rick. She also refuses to let any of this interfere with our family plans.

Katie will still be on call Thanksgiving morning for any other case, I'm hoping there won't be one. In any event, she's still supposed to be off duty later in the day. One thing that's a relief, Declan has told Alexis that his presence at his own family table is non-negotiable. He did invite her, but she is not about to be away from Rick on the Thanksgiving after his return. She and Declan will have the parade and have made plans to spend the next day together, so all is well on that front.

Though it is obvious now that J.J. Gillan was using me to get close to Katie and the whole Castle fan persona was a front, he is a very good lawyer. He was carrying much of the weight of our suit and doing it well. I'm not sure how I'll regroup without him. I've been too taken up worrying about Katie to think about it much, but I'll have to. I may have to look for a new associate. There is another possibility. One of my paralegals has been going to law school at night. Her name is Dana Blouser. She is close to graduation. She can't appear in court for me or do any of the other things that would require her to pass the bar, but she can supervise the other paralegals. If she does well with that, when she graduates and passes the bar, I can take her on as an associate. I have a feeling that you'd like her. She has a real passion for the work and is very bright.

I'll also be using as much of Ryan's time as he can give me. He has mentioned bringing Esposito on board as well. I'm not sure about that. Esposito has had an on-again, off-again, relationship with Lanie. Since Rick went missing, it has been very strongly on. Katie's assessment is that Rick's disappearance made them realize that life is too short to let chances for happiness go by. I certainly understand that, my love. The growth of that relationship does mean that the two of them have been spending every spare minute together and I have no wish to throw a monkey wrench into that.

Strangely enough, Ryan seems oblivious to the problem. Perhaps that isn't so strange. Both Rick and Esposito have made jokes, that were actually more like gripes, about Ryan interrupting romantic moments. Esposito referred to it as cop blocking which I believe is a variation on a more explicit term. This may be another case where I don't want to know.

Katie has suggested another cop at the 12th. Her name is Roselyn Karpowski and Katie thinks she is very good. In fact Katie has enough confidence in Karpowski that she has had her cover for her. Katie will be feeling Roselyn out to see if she is interested and will make introductions if that turns out to be the case.

I've been away from writing for a few minutes. I just got a call from Rick. Ryan gave him the lab results on Katie's coffee. It was a slow acting biological toxin. Katie would have seemed fine for a couple of days and then had all the symptoms of fatal food poisoning. If Rick hadn't stopped J.J., he would have murdered her, with everyone believing the whole thing to be a tragic accident. It is fortunate for J.J. that he is locked away from both Rick and me, otherwise he might have a death that would be neither tragic nor accidental.

Forever love,

JB


	11. Chapter 11

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 11

Dear Johanna,

I sat down with Ryan and told him everything I could remember that J.J. said or did. Every one of my paralegals will be doing the same. Esposito and Ryan are tracing his financial and phone records and Captain Gates got a warrant to seize all the files, papers, and electronics from his apartment.

The D.A. decided to take up Donovan's killer, (I don't believe I've told you his name, it's Harvey Portman), on his order to spill who was behind the murder, in exchange for a deal. He didn't name Bracken. He named someone, a Jeremy Creason, who was supposedly associated with Vulcan Simmons' operation, but that is much the same thing since Simmons worked for Bracken. Creason, Simmons' presumed partner in crime, has disappeared. The NYPD is working with the DEA to trace him down, since if what Portman says is true, Creason would have been part of a huge drug operation the DEA is still working to unravel.

You and your colleagues were there at the beginning of it all, my love, going after Vulcan Simmons in Washington Heights, trying to clean up the streets and take back the neighborhood. Your loss was more than a tragedy to Katie and me, it was to all the people who have been hurt or killed by a drug operation that grew to monstrous proportions.

Rick has put forth the rather hopeful proposition that the impetus behind the murders of Donovan and Pulgatti and Katie's attempted murder, may be coming from the drug operation as it tries to preserve itself and not from Bracken himself. I hope he's right but I find it highly doubtful. Pulgatti had a direct tie to Bracken and so does Katie. It is much more likely that Bracken is either pulling the strings right now or set things in motion. In either case it is dangerous for Katie since she unwittingly invaded the drug operation, met highly placed operatives, and observed a great deal. I don't think Rick has ever forgiven the NYPD, or at least the captain of the narcotics unit, for putting Katie in that kind of peril. I'm not too forgiving myself.

As far as replacing J.J. in my office is concerned, I have promoted Dana Blouser to be manager of the other paralegals. As I expected, so far she is doing a wonderful job. I was not aware of it before, but she told me she is benefiting from a scholarship that was set up in your name. I don't believe I ever wrote about that. It is actually a very sweet story and one I'm enjoying thinking about right now.

Katie and Rick were tracking down the killer of a lottery winner. While they were pursuing the investigation, Rick was asking everyone what they would do with the money if they won the lottery. Everyone Rick asked was gleefully forthcoming with their fantasies - except, as you might expect, Katie. She refused to tell him anything, which of course drove him crazy. It was before Rick and Katie became a couple, but he understood her pretty well even then, and came rightfully to the conclusion that she'd want to do something to preserve your legacy. He went to the dean of your law school to set up a scholarship for a civil rights lawyer who would help the sort of under-served people you used to aid. Then Rick arranged a fund raiser to provide the money.

Like everything that Rick does, except for the wedding, the fundraiser and the scholarship became huge. A foundation was started to fund students from multiple law schools, which is how Dana received her scholarship. I'm on the board of directors of the foundation. Rick throws a fundraiser every year now. The first one was at the Old Haunt. As you can imagine, that was a bit uncomfortable for me, but I got through it. After that, Rick won a poker bet with James Patterson and Patterson has to spring for a facility every year. Rick has implied that for Patterson that is little more than pocket change, but Patterson has provided some marvelous venues. The last one was at a place called the Cordoba House which I believe was on Katie's and Rick's original short list for their wedding. Katie never told me why they didn't choose it, but she looked slightly embarrassed when I asked. Martha has really been in her element at these affairs and she brings a number of her show business friends. That is a considerable attraction for donors with deep pockets.

Getting back to Dana, she is very grateful to our family. You are a special heroine for her. She has asked me for information on your cases so that she can study them. I had to go to Katie for that. She took all your records when she was working on solving your murder. It was a good thing that she did, too. I was in pretty bad shape then. I don't know what I would have done with them. She and Rick packed the records away after she put Bracken away. She just handed Dana sealed boxes.

The worst thing about the present situation is that until recently, Katie had found closure with your death. Not only had she put away the records, she had even put away a ring of yours she wore around her neck as a reminder. I hate to see that peace disturbed. I think Rick hates it even more. He was hoping that after the wedding he and Katie would have time for some wedded bliss. Bringing back the whole Bracken affair is anything but blissful, especially on top of the mystery of Rick's disappearance. I know that Katie will find her way through all of this, but it breaks my heart to think that she will have to.

The uncertainty of the present situation makes it more important than ever to be able to hold on tightly to each other as a family. As long as I live I'll be there for Katie. Rick feels the same and Alexis and Martha rally round in their own ways. You are the missing piece, but I can feel you with us and I think that Katie does as well. We are, all of us, thankful to have made it through so much. We will have as much joy as we can, whenever we can. Whatever happens with Bracken or anyone else, together we'll have the strength to make it through.

Forever love,

JB


	12. Chapter 12

A/N There is a major spoiler for _Raging Heat_ in this chapter. I am really sorry. Our internet went out in high winds last night so this chapter didn't go up at its usual time. It's about three hours later than usual.

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 12

Dear Johanna,

I was watching the news and suddenly I saw a major game changer. There has been an attempt on Bracken's life. Unfortunately he isn't dead, which certainly would have saved Katie the pain of living through his trial for your murder, but he is seriously hurt. The news had no details about what happened so I called Katie. She used one of her contacts on the Attorney General's task force to get more information.

Bracken was stabbed multiple times. That seems like poetic justice and would be even more so if he were dead. No one knows who did it, but a guard found him in the showers and got him some medical help. Bracken is critical and I - oh this seems terrible but I can't help it. I am praying for that man's death. After taking you from me and almost taking Katie from me, he more than deserves it. Whether he dies or not, the killing of Donovan and Katie's attempted murder are cast in a whole new light. I don't know what to say about Pulgatti. Since he was a mob enforcer, perhaps someone besides Bracken wanted him dead. It is a whole new mystery. Perhaps what has happened does flow from the drug trade cutting its ties with Bracken, and not the other way round.

Katie has been at the precinct, but Captain Gates has her doing paper work, which Katie detests. Rick is with her. He has his laptop so that he can write, something he really needs to do. Any information about J.J.'s case, Portman, or Creason, has to come from Ryan. There has been some. Before Creason disappeared off the radar, there were some credit card charges leading northward. One theory is that he went to Canada. The DEA has contacted the RCMP to trace that down.

Since J.J. had no chance to cover his tracks before Rick and Katie took him down, the investigation of him and his contacts has been much more fruitful. The 12th has a whiz of a computer tech. Her name is Tory Ellis. I met her at the party the kids threw after the wedding. She managed to recover a lot of files from J.J.'s computer, even many that supposedly had been erased. I can't say that I understand how that works. It has something to do with files not being completely gone unless they've been overwritten several times. However Tory did it, she found that J.J. was up to his ears in the drug trade. I can't imagine why a dry alcoholic would participate in something like that. Perhaps AA was part of his scam. Other than his legal knowledge, he may not be anything of the man he pretended to be. There were lots of contacts as well as production and delivery schedules on his computer. There was banking information as well. That information is being shared with the DEA and Ryan says they are having a field day. I am hoping that with Federal resources added to those of the NYPD, there will be enough boots on the ground to bring the organization down. That would certainly make Katie a lot safer. In a strange way, having J.J. try to kill her may end up keeping her alive. That is a twist I don't think would even turn up in one of Rick's books.

Rick has been trying to write a follow-up to _Raging Heat_. It is really a natural progression. Art has been slowly imitating life. Since Rook asked Nikki to marry him at the end of _Raging Heat_, Rick may move the into the engagement stage. I don't know. He won't tell me. I do know that he has to make up his mind in a hurry. From what Alexis tells me, Gina, his ex-wife and publisher calls the Castle loft on a regular basis. She has some sympathy for the time he lost while he was missing, but he still has a contract to fulfill. From what I hear, Gina can and will make his life a living hell if he doesn't meet his obligations. There may be some financial penalties as well.

You would love this. There has been some initial talk about making a television show out of Derrick Storm. I don't know what that would look like financially for Rick. I don't know what rights to the character he has retained. I don't think Rick knows either. He lets his agent, Paula Haas, handle those matters for him. I've met her at a couple of functions. She is a sharp woman and seems to genuinely like Rick. Of course it is in her best interests to do a good job for him. Obviously, the more he makes, the more she makes. If the show does happen, it might be a drain on the time Rick and Katie like to spend together on cases. I don't know how television works but I imagine Rick would consult in some capacity. I'm hoping that wouldn't take him away from Katie too much but I know the kids can work it out. They've certainly dealt with much more difficult problems.

My own work continues to go well. Katie talked to Roselyn Karpowski. She tells me that Roselyn has a passion for equal rights for women. Roselyn's mother was was one of those women who was always told to stay in her place. She hated the idea and so does her daughter. That's why Roselyn enjoys, as Rick would say, "kicking ass and taking names." I met with Roselyn and she wants to help with the suit. I think she'd do it even if I didn't pay her, but to pay Ryan and not pay her would send the worst of possible messages. She'll be picking up some hours when she can. There are definitely some women who will not speak freely to Ryan, talented as he is, just because he is male. My hope is that they will talk to Roselyn.

Martha has been out with her celebrity chef again. Now in addition to canapes, we'll be getting a couple of side dishes for Thanksgiving. I'm not sure whether that's good news or not. There is a lot of food out there that is so faddish that I can't recognize it. You know me. Give me turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie and I'll be happy. Alexis tells me that one of her pies will be pumpkin. "Pumpkin" was one of Rick's pet names for her when she was younger, because of her red hair. Carving pumpkins for Halloween and eating pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving are both Castle family traditions. It is wonderful to be a part of that.

Forever love,

JB


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Spoilers for 707

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 13

Dear Johanna,

Esposito has been the focus of attention for the last day or so. He was held hostage on a subway train as part of some wild scheme to sell flu vaccine. There was also a murder involved. Katie and Rick caught the murderer and uncovered the scheme. Despite being dreadfully worried about Esposito, I think Katie was glad to have a real case instead of a desk full of paper. Given Katie's closeness with Lanie, she was trying her best to be there for her friend, while solving a murder. Not an easy task, but Katie was up to it.

There was a happy ending of sorts, Esposito came back to Lanie safe and sound and all the subway passengers are fine. That has brought on another discussion. Lanie and Esposito, Ryan and Jennie, and Katie and Rick are talking about going on a couples retreat after the holidays. There are some significant problems involved with that. The Ryans need someone to watch Sarah Grace. Alexis would have liked to volunteer, but she will be back in school. Ryan has older sisters, one of them may be able to take the baby, but no one has stepped up yet. Then there's the matter of Katie's lack of vacation. She'll be eligible for some in the new year, but she still has her heart set on a honeymoon trip to an island. Who could blame her? The natural thing would be to attend a retreat on a weekend, but for cops weekends are often not down time. There are also Rick's obligations. He needs to write and also do some promotion to keep his books from landing on the bargain table.

Black Pawn, Rick's publisher, put out a promotional video for Raging Heat. It went viral but didn't achieve the goal of selling books. It cast Rick as a dork, I think that's the word. Anyway, it was funny but it wasn't flattering. I couldn't help laughing when I saw it but I felt sorry for Rick. Much as Katie enjoys teasing Rick, she felt bad for him too. He is very sensitive about the way he appears to his fans. Maybe the video was Gina's revenge for his absence. In any case, his readers seem to prefer the sexy dashing author that he usually projects on TV and at readings. Rick has some damage control to do. I'm not sure where it's going to fit in with everything else he is doing.

Roselyn Karpowski is a gem. She has already managed to talk to two women who turned Ryan down cold. I'm really glad to have her on board. Dana continues to do a wonderful job as well. We are really going to nail the company. I can feel it. I don't think I've ever been so excited about a suit before. I know you'd be proud of the work we're doing.

William Bracken is unfortunately recovering. He will live to stand trial for his crimes. Once he realizes who tried to do him in, if he actually knows, he may make a deal to throw his own drug operation under the bus. When it comes down to it, I'm sure he'd turn on anyone to save his own worthless skin. There has been enough progress on the drug operation though, that Bracken may not have much to trade. The RCMP picked up Creason's trail in Canada and the DEA has begun closing in on operations revealed in the evidence seized from J.J.. I have been staying on top of the news any way I can, from Ryan, Esposito, Katie, and Rick. The more Bracken's drug operations are dismantled, the safer Katie will be. Also, the more that is uncovered about J.J., the better the chance that he will, at least metaphorically, burn in his own private hell. So far it looks like J.J. was as deeply involved with the drug operation as the bastard could be. There are some indications that he may have had an eye to wresting it away from Bracken. He may have been involved in Vulcan Simmons' murder, as much for his own purposes as Bracken's. There are even some indications that he might have been involved with taking Pulgatti out, to throw more attention on Bracken. I am astounded and disgusted by how much evil could hide right under my nose. The man is a quintessential actor, but that doesn't excuse my own lack of perceptiveness. That is something I'm going to work on.

Speaking of acting, I got to see a preview, actually more of a rehearsal, of Martha's play last night. The play was good and Martha was better. It makes me feel ashamed that I once disparaged her skills as an actress. She disappeared so thoroughly into her character that I completely forgot who I was watching. That must take a lot of talent to accomplish and she truly has it. Her celebrity chef was there as well. His name is Morrison Collier, by the way. He wears his hair, which is as gray as mine, in a ponytail. That is a little strange to me but doesn't seem to bother Martha or any of her friends a bit. I think she has completely bewitched him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. I don't know that she feels as strongly about him. In a way, Martha is much like Rick. Rick was abandoned by his father and badly stung by two ex-wives. When it came to admitting his feelings for Katie to himself, let alone to her, it was difficult and wrenching. Martha was also abandoned by Rick's father and thoroughly taken by one of her ex-husbands. He stole all her life savings. I'd love to get into that sometime, maybe sue the pants off the man. I'm sure Martha could use the money. She's invested every dime she's gotten since into her acting school. From what I can tell, she's operating in the black, but barely, and she's had to hire more staff to cover the time she spends on her play. If she gets more income, it would be easier for her to leave the Castle loft, either move to Katie's old apartment or somewhere else. Martha's finances were a digression. My point is that she has had enough misfortune in her romantic life to make her cautious about giving her heart. Rick found his way through that and Martha may as well. For her sake, I hope so.

Forever love,

JB


	14. Chapter 14

A/N For my readers who are celebrating today, happy Thanksgiving!

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 14

Dear Johanna,

It is Thanksgiving evening and I'm going to give you a play by play of the day. I started the morning making my corn casserole. I got a phone call from overseas just before I should have pulled it out of the oven, so it over-browned. I had to start over, but first I had to find a store open on Thanksgiving to get more ingredients. Unfortunately for the employees who work there, my local market was open until one P.M., so I was able to restock. If the phone had rung the second time, I think I would have let it, but it didn't, so I had my contribution to the meal ready to go.

I put the parade on so that I could catch Martha and Declan. I didn't get to see Declan. The cameras focused on the Bollywood dancers, not the instrumentalists. Alexis was standing on the parade route very close to the reviewing stand. She camped out last night to be able to do that. As a result she got see both Declan and Martha perform. She didn't get to see Martha's interview with Matt Lauer live, but Rick recorded it. I got to see Martha's performance and her interview. I thought she did quite well with both, although she looked pretty chilled during her talk with Matt. She might be a bit too vain to cover up properly.

Katie did get called out on a case early in the morning. Rick couldn't go with her because he was roasting the turkey, which he put in at six A.M.. Lanie wasn't the medical examiner on the case. Katie told me it was a man named Perlmutter who wasn't at all happy. Rick tells me that Perlmutter is never happy, and especially never happy with Rick. Perlmutter, however, did save the morning by declaring the death to be accidental. It was cold enough for ice to form on elevated concrete stairs early this morning, although it warmed up a little, later. The victim simply slipped on the ice, fell down the stairs, and broke his neck. That is certainly a tragedy for the victim's loved ones but it didn't require further attention from Katie. She was able to return to the Castle loft in time to work on the salad. From what I've seen in the past, that was probably a good thing for Rick, who has a tendency to slice his fingers along with slicing tomatoes.

I started out to pick up Morrison Collier's canapes and side dishes after the broadcast of the parade was over at noon. I assumed that traffic would be horrendous with everyone trying to get somewhere for dinner, so I took the subway. It was a pretty mixed atmosphere. There were some riders who seemed to be in a celebratory mood, with big smiles on their faces. There were others who looked like they were about to come out with a "bah, humbug!" I heard muttering about having to work. It used to be that the start of the Christmas shopping season was the day after Thanksgiving, now known as "Black Friday." For the past couple of years that has been pushed back and Friday has begun on Thursday. It is unfortunate, both for the families who will be interrupting their holidays and for the workers at the retail stores. I don't see the trend reversing, though.

It was a bit of a trick juggling all the things Collier had given me, while riding the subway, even though they were very professionally and securely packed. I rethought my decision not to take my car several times. I almost dropped something, but one of the other riders caught it for me. It was a nice gesture.

Katie and of course Rick, were at the loft when I got there, but Martha and Alexis hadn't made it yet. I helped set the table and chatted with the kids until everyone was there, which was about two thirty P.M.. Rick did an admirable job of timing the turkey and it was both cooked and rested for slicing by the time we were ready to sit down. Martha suggested that we all say what we were thankful for. It was a pretty long list. Martha was first and foremost grateful that Rick made it back, for her play, and that the kids finally managed to get married. She didn't mention Collier. Alexis was grateful to have her father back and to have found Declan. She put in something at the end about being grateful that Rick and Katie had found happiness together, but it sounded a little like an afterthought. I am very grateful that the kids have found happiness together and I said so. I also said that I am grateful for the class action suit that should allow me to help so many women, and that Rick kept J.J. from killing Katie. I got a loud "hear, hear," on that last one.

For Rick and Katie it was almost like a replay of the wedding. Rick was so grateful to have made it back to Katie. I'm not sure if he was taking about his disappearance, or the alternate universe he thinks he went to, but there were tears in his eyes as he told us how glad he was that she would take him as her husband after everything that happened.

Katie was emotional as well, thankful that after all they had been through together for so many years, she and Rick were finally married. They took each others' hands and kissed and we all applauded.

Dinner was almost anti-climactic. The food was excellent. Rick is a good cook and Alexis is a good baker. As skittish as I was about Collier's cuisine, it was outstanding. I think I would like to patronize his restaurant some time. From what I've heard, getting a reservation there is nearly impossible, but I have a feeling Martha might be able to help with that.

After dinner, Rick pulled out a puppet theater. He and Alexis told me that doing a little Thanksgiving play was something they'd done ever since Alexis was five and could remember the lines. They didn't do it last year because Alexis was living with Pi and she hadn't been around to practice. But she and Rick managed to find some time, I'm not sure how, this year. It was charming. I could see that the various puppets had been made over a span of years. Some of them were obviously made by a very young Alexis. Rick clearly treasures every clumsy stitch.

Eventually Rick did turn on a football game. I don't think he did it so much because he was interested in watching it as to give himself an excuse to cuddle with Katie on the couch in front of the screen. I know how to take a cue to leave. It was just as well. When I got home I had a great turkey-induced nap.

The Santas are already ringing their bells and the city is gearing up for Christmas. I still feel your loss, but I also feel your presence. This year I'm going to stay.

Forever love,

JB


	15. Chapter 15

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 15

Dear Johanna,

While we were stuffing ourselves with turkey the RCMP was on the job. They've captured Creason and he will be extradited to the U.S.. J.J. was brought back to the 12th for further interrogation. He had an attorney of his own with him. Captain Gates conducted the questioning herself, not budging a bit on excluding Katie from the case. She had her sister Elizabeth Weston, who's the U. S. Attorney for the Southern District, with her. The strategy was to threaten J.J. that getting information first from Creason would blow any chance J.J. might have at a deal. Gates did let Katie and Rick watch.

From what the kids tell me, Gates had a hard job. J.J. was convinced that he was being bluffed until he was shown a copy of Creason's extradition papers. Then Gates and Weston faced him with all the information that had been recovered from his files. They told him that he was fast running out of bargaining chips. Finally his attorney convinced him to give in. He had a long and sordid story to tell.

J.J. started his involvement with Vulcan Simmons' drug operation as a young teen. He was both ambitious and completely amoral. He started as a dealer and quickly moved up in the operation until he became Simmons' right hand man. J.J. was the liaison to Bracken's organization. He made sure that Bracken was paid off to leave Simmons' operation largely unmolested. Bracken recognized talent and recruited J.J. to his own organization, but J.J. was essentially his own man, using both organizations for his own purposes. J.J. actually went to law school and passed the bar. It was a great cover for him and helped him to understand all the loopholes in the law he could exploit for both the drug operation and for the Bracken operation. Bracken let him know that Vulcan Simmons would be taken out. He claims he doesn't know exactly who did it, just that it was one of Bracken's operatives.

When Katie took Bracken down, J.J. decided that his best chance would be to isolate the drug operation completely from Bracken, while keeping the public focus as much on Bracken, as some kind of evil mastermind, as possible. He wanted to kill Katie because she understands just how tightly entwined the two organizations are.

According to J.J., Creason was Bracken's man. Bracken ordered Donovan's death because Donovan knew too much about the plan to frame and kill Katie. Creason made sure that Portman carried it out. I have a feeling that Creason may not tell quite the same story. I imagine we'll find out when the Canadians turn Creason over.

J.J. disclosed a group of guards his organization had corrupted at Rikers Island. The thallium that was used to poison Pulgatti given to them. He didn't know exactly which guard actually carried out the murder, but he had a list of possible suspects. The reasoning behind the murder was to point at Bracken for something other than the drug operation. Again, the hope was that if the narrative of the murders Bracken was responsible for took center stage, less attention would be paid to the drug operation. The strategy behind the use of thallium was to catch the public's imagination. If Clark Murray hadn't figured out what happened, the N.Y.P.D. would have been tipped off. The whole plan seems highly convoluted to me, but then everything J.J. did was convoluted.

J.J. decided that Katie's knowledge would be essential to establishing the connection of the drug operation to Bracken. I'm sure he was right about that. Since, thank God, Katie has survived several attempts on her life, J.J. decided he had to take her out himself. As I had surmised, J.J. concocted his alcoholic persona to get close to me and thus to Katie. He got the toxin from one of the chemists of the drug operation, who specializes in exotics. That is yet another branch of the operation he's thrown under the bus. J.J. was a victim of his own hubris. He was so sure he was smarter than everyone, he never counted on Rick being able to stop him.

There is much to learn and much to happen yet. Creason may tell another story. There were also plans in place to move the various branches of the drug operation around. That will make it a continual fight to get all the pieces. Ryan commented: "The weeds always grow back." But for now a pretty wide swath has been cut.

Rick is gleeful, mostly because he believes that Katie is much safer. He is talking about "the best Christmas ever!" Katie is, as always, more reserved and more cautious in her expectations. "I'm with Rick, at least in part. I can't imagine that a Christmas without you could ever be the best ever, but I think the one coming will be pretty good.

Rick already has all kinds of plans. There are a number of Castle family traditions.. One is a fifteen foot tree which is decorated with ornaments that have been both acquired and handmade since Alexis was born. He also, as you might expect, has a massive train set that runs underneath. He even special orders his garlands. I'm told there is a traditional meal on Christmas eve. I understand there is a traditional glug as well, but of course I'd be staying away from that. Alexis tell me she makes very good mulled cider and they also have special hot chocolate. They open presents on Christmas eve and stockings on Christmas morning. I think Rick understands very well that all those things are merely trappings. The real joy he takes in Christmas is that of having his family around him. Katie was added to that mix a couple of years ago and the marriage makes that addition complete.

Two years ago Katie made Rick promise not to get her a gift because she considered the exchange of Christmas gifts too stressful. She was nevertheless disappointed when Rick kept his promise. After that, gift giving became a competition, with Rick having the financial edge and Katie pushing the bounds of creativity. They've since agreed on working within a financial limit, so it is now a matter of creativity and perceptiveness for both of them. It will be interesting to see how that works out, but however it does, I'm sure the gifts will come from the heart. For so long I worked to banish thoughts of the season from my mind and now I'm suddenly caught up in the Castle enthusiasm that grabbed Katie. I'm not quite comfortable with it yet, but I'm getting there.

Forever love,

JB


	16. Chapter 16

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 16

Dear Johanna,

Once again my work has converged with Katie's in a very sad way. One of the women involved in my suit has been killed. Her name was Artemiz Alfarsi. I think the two of you would have liked each other. Artemiz is Persian for speaker of truth and it fit her perfectly. She was totally straightforward about everything she said and did which, aside from her gender, is exactly why the management of the company might not have been too fond of her. Artemiz never talked to either Ryan or Roselyn, so they have no special knowledge of her history. Katie was called out on the case, together with Lanie. Experienced as they both are with such things by now, they both found it upsetting. Artemiz had been beaten to death. Rick was with Katie and I think he was more disturbed than either one of them. He is always protective of women, something it took Katie about six years to admit that she actually likes.

Artemiz's death may not be related to the suit at all. There are sick souls who might have gone after her just because they thought she was a muslim, which she wasn't. Even if she had been, it certainly would have been no justification. There is a husband and Katie tells me the spouse is always the most likely suspect. That's a chilling thought, isn't it? Katie will have a long list of suspects to sift through. Since I knew Artemiz, I may be helpful to her. I don't know.

Aside from the horrendous loss of Artemiz, the suit is still going well. Dana is doing a better job every day. All the paralegals really look up to her. Ryan hasn't had much time to work with us, but Roselyn has. As she conducts interviews, our case becomes more solid all the time. Her mother would have been proud.

Rick will not be around for much of the investigation of Artemiz's death. He had a publicity tour scheduled after the original date of the wedding. Obviously he was not able to do it and Black Pawn, for that read Gina, is leaning very heavily on him to fulfill his contract for personal appearances. They are trying very hard to boost sales for Christmas after the fiasco with the video.

Rick's already started. He was on one of the late night shows last night. Katie couldn't go with him to the taping. She was on duty. Paula, his agent accompanied him. I think she wanted to make sure he showed up on time and help him field lingering questions about his disappearance and his marriage to Katie. Rick tells me that Paula was a little upset that she wasn't forewarned about the nuptials. She would have liked to make the best of the publicity. Of course none of us were forewarned. I barely had time to change my suit and make it to Rick's beach house in the Hamptons. Still, Paula would have liked more of a chance to use the ceremony to Rick's advantage. I think she has, regardless. She has put out several statements pointing out that people, particularly one TV reporter who speculated that Rick had disappeared because he got cold feet about marrying Katie, were dead wrong.

I don't stay up late enough to watch those shows, but I recorded it. Rick has started to be able to make jokes about having amnesia. When the host pressed him about it, he put a very confused look on his face and asked the host: "Who are you, again?" The audience cracked up. Rick has always used humor as a defense mechanism and he does it well.

He is scheduled to be leaving this morning to visit several cities. I think his total tour is supposed to be eleven cities. I don't remember which ones except that I know one of them is Minneapolis and Alexis wanted to make sure that he didn't, as she put it, "freeze his butt off." Her over-protectiveness has been steadily getting better, both through her support group and her relationship with Declan, but it is still there. Normally, Rick would do one of these tours in one long trip, one city after another, but he doesn't want to be away from Katie that long. He's broken it up into several pieces and he'll be taking red eyes back to New York in between. Gina has grudgingly agreed to that as long as he gets all his appearances in during the height of Christmas madness. He's also supposed to be writing. I guess he'll do that on airplanes and in hotel rooms. Not that I think she'd have to, but Katie certainly doesn't have to worry about Rick even looking at another woman, except perhaps to hand her a boarding pass. He won't have the time.

Alexis is preparing to play violin for another student production. This time it is Gilbert and Sullivan's Pinafore, but not any Pinafore that we ever saw. This one is also based on the web sing-a-long that Alexis played the music from before. The players will be wearing the same strange kinds of costumes. All of that makes absolutely no sense to me, but Alexis and Declan seem to think it's all great fun. I suppose that's what counts. I hope the rehearsals will help keep Alexis busy and help keep her from worrying about Rick during his travels.

Rick will not be the only member of the family to make the rounds of the talk shows. Martha will be doing it as well, to promote her play. She will be doing more daytime than late night. Katie and Rick find it amusing that Martha will be going on shows that specialize in doing a lot of cooking segments, something that is definitely not Martha's area of expertise. As I understand it, she will be getting some coaching from Morrison Collier. He is one of the co-hosts of one of the shows on which she's scheduled to appear. They are supposed to be cooking together on camera. I'll be working when the show airs, but I'll be recording it. That I have to see. If Collier can weather that, he may be a keeper for Martha. If that turns out to be the case, I hope she realizes it. The whole Castle clan deserves all the happiness they can get.

Forever love,

JB


	17. Chapter 17

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 17

Dear Johanna,

Katie interviewed Artemiz's husband Tony this morning. I say interviewed rather than interrogated because there were absolutely no physical signs that he had beaten anyone. Katie reported that he was quite distraught. I empathize with him and I told Katie to give him my private number if he wanted to talk. He told Katie that he and Artemiz had been getting nasty phone calls and letters. No actual threats were made, but there were nutcases upset about their marriage. As I mentioned before, many people thought Artemiz was a muslim. Actually she was Christian, as if that should matter. Tony is Jewish, Tony Goldman. Artemiz kept her maiden name. It is discouraging that in this day and age, in New York City, people would still be disturbed by a mixed marriage. Unfortunately according to Tony, some were. In fact, neither of their families was too keen on their union. That is something that Katie will be looking into. She isn't thinking of the religious differences as a motive so much as she is looking at the couple's finances. Both Tony and Artemiz were in the peculiar situation of coming into trust funds if they had children and Lanie's autopsy showed that Artemiz was pregnant. Any funds she would have received will be directed to other family members. Tony's will as well, unless he remarries and has a child by his second wife. Katie, Ryan, and Esposito will be interviewing any possible beneficiaries.

Rick is in Chicago but he didn't want to be. O'Hare Airport got closed down due to a power failure, when he was trying to catch a connecting flight. That sent both Black Pawn and Paula scurrying to see what they could do about his schedule. Rick being Rick, did manage to score a hotel suite for his wait, but he hasn't spent much time there. Paula got him some radio interviews and Black Pawn got him a morning show in Chicago. That may actually work out at least as well as his original schedule. He even did an impromptu book signing in front of one of the booksellers that carried Raging Heat, in the airport. A couple of his fans filmed it on their cell phones and put it on the internet. Katie told me that Rick quipped that a power failure would have been better publicity for Heat Wave than for Raging Heat. I confess it's been long enough since I read Heat Wave, that I don't remember the plot. At the time I was much more concerned with how Rick portrayed Katie. The sex scene was, as you might imagine, a bit unsettling for me. I suppose a father is always a father. Back then I never imagined they'd end up married to each other. As soon as the planes are flying again Rick's going to try to come back to spend a few hours with Katie before he has to return to his tour. I hope that works out.

Creason is back in the United States. He should be at the 12th tomorrow. As with J.J., Captain Gates is not going to let Katie participate in the interrogation, but she will get to watch. Because of the larger implications of Donovan's murder and the connection to J.J., Gates' sister will be joining her again. Creason may be offered some sort of a deal for telling everything he knows. It will be interesting to find out how closely Creason's story matches the one J.J. told, if it matches at all. I think by now everyone realizes that J.J. would say anything that suits his purposes. I wish I'd realized it much sooner.

Martha did her stint with Morrison Collier on his cooking show. My love, I wish you could have seen it. I feel sorry for Martha, but it was funny. I suppose that's much the way Katie felt about Rick's video. Collier didn't give Martha anything difficult to do. She was peeling an orange and it squirted in her face. Then she turned on a mixer a fraction of a second before immersing it in a batter and the batter flew everywhere. I don't think I've ever described the sorts of outfits Martha wears to you. Even for the kitchen they are very colorful and very grand. She especially loves what looks to me like silk. She was wearing an apron, but it didn't help much. She was covered in a batter that was too sticky to just sponge off. It was even on her eyebrows and in her hair. She was mortified, but the producers of the show were ecstatic. They immediately put the segment into promotions for the show. Of course, as such things happen these days, it also immediately made it to the web. From what Alexis tells me, the loft is full of flowers Collier sent to try to make it up to Martha. As yet, his efforts are to no avail. Alexis has been coming back to the loft between classes to try to comfort her grandmother, also so far with little success. Rick calls his mother whenever he has the chance as well. Martha has been talking about having her understudy fill in for her for a couple of days while she gets herself together. I hope she doesn't do that. If there's anything that I've learned about Martha, it's that if she has a stage to perform on, she can handle just about anything.

As the news has come out about Artemiz's murder, things have become more difficult for my suit. The paperwork continues but Roselyn reports that the women she's interviewed have been less than forthcoming. A couple of them even closed the door in her face. Artemiz's participation in the suit has not been publicized, but there is a company grapevine. Present and former employees email each other and also communicate on social media, something you never had to deal with. Not only does news travel quickly, but fears and rumors do as well. Dana is using social media to respond, trying to calm fears as best she can. I'm sure that Katie can solve the murder and I'm hoping that the solution will prove to have nothing to do with the suit. I'm just hoping that it happens soon. Rick often has off-the-wall insights that help Katie with cases. It would be great if he can make it back from Chicago and work his magic. If nothing else, Katie may get a fresh spurt of energy just from his presence. I always got one from yours.

Forever love,

JB


	18. Chapter 18

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 18

Dear Johanna,

There are a couple of things I didn't mention about Artemiz and Tony. The first one will make the abusive phone calls I mentioned make more sense. Tony is a local politician. Right now he's only a councilman, but he's been organizing an exploratory committee for a run for Congress in 2016. That makes a lot of people interested in his business. The other thing, is that Tony claims he didn't know Artemiz was pregnant. She may have known, or at least suspected it. There is a phone record of her calling her doctor recently. She also had an appointment, set for after she was killed. Katie is tracking down anyone who might have known, especially a relative or someone in the doctor's office. If word got to either family, it might have provided a motive.

Rick made it back to New York in time to spend a few hours with Katie before he had to leave again. He joined her at the loft for a while and then they went to the precinct together. After perusing the white board they call a "murder board," his theory, for which Katie insists that he has absolutely no basis, is that the family and the suit are both red herrings. I heard that from Katie on the phone, but I could picture her rolling her eyes.

Rick is on his way to San Francisco. From there he'll be working his way back east. Katie immediately immersed herself in work as soon as he left. That has always been her coping mechanism. Even though she is not permitted direct involvement, she's keeping watch as best she can on all aspects of anything that might relate to Bracken, including the Donovan murder.

According to Katie, Captain Gates and her sister did an outstanding job with the interrogation of Creason. Considering in what high regard Katie's own skills in that area are held, that is quite an endorsement. Creason was strongly attached to Bracken's organization with, he claims, only limited communication with the drug operation. He claims that the order to kill Donovan came from one of Bracken's lieutenants, Kyle McGovern. McGovern worked for Bracken when Bracken was a D.A. He followed Bracken when he became a congressman and then was a Senate staffer to Bracken, until Bracken was arrested by Katie. Now he's joined a lobbying firm with ties to political action committees that were funding Bracken. Gates' sister is going to try to launch an investigation of that firm. As I understand it, that may be a difficult thing to do. There are some extremely powerful people involved. As far as I can make out, none of that represents any danger to Katie. Anything she knew about Bracken's political connections has already been disclosed and verified. I don't know if she's had a chance to communicate that to Rick, but I'm sure he'll be quite relieved.

With Artemiz's death still unsolved, things are not going any better with my suit. If anything, they are worse. Dana tells me that there are all sorts of crazy theories flying on a couple of media you never had to contend with, Facebook and Twitter. She tells me that Twitter is not as bad so far. Messages are limited to 140 characters which makes it harder, but not impossible, to speculate on dark conspiracies. Facebook, on the other hand, is alive with commentaries, none of which jibe in any way with the facts. So far there is absolutely no evidence that the company had anything to do with Artemiz's death. In fact the theories flying around are probably causing the company even more trouble than they are causing me. Perhaps in that respect I should hope that Katie takes her time, but I hate the thought of the agony Tony is enduring not knowing what happened. I understand it all too well. So does Katie.

Martha has returned to work, mostly due to Morrison Collier I think. Alexis told me that he invited her to his restaurant. She didn't really want to go, or be seen in public for that matter, but he went to the loft flowers in hand. She hid under a big hat. I only know as much as she described to Alexis, but apparently Collier went all out. The two of them had a private room where he had an intercom to call the staff only when he needed them. He had supervised the preparation of a special menu of his signature dishes. Martha is very vigilant about her weight and apparently he kept that in mind with a meal that was exceedingly healthy but as Martha described it to Alexis, "completely scrumptious." By the end of the night, Martha had thoroughly forgiven Collier and was ready to face the world again. To that I say bravo!

I'm going to stop writing for a little while now, an interview that Rick taped before he left is on.

I'm back. The interview was unintentionally funny, at least to me. It was on a cable channel that is largely devoted to fashion, something you know I wouldn't normally watch. When I've caught glimpses of it before while flipping through channels, it was mostly catty commentary on what some celebrities I never heard of were wearing. Rick's interviewer, Melina Messina, asked about the wedding and seemed largely interested in what Katie and Rick were wearing. Rick had a few pictures that Alexis took, on his phone, and he showed them to Melina and to the camera. She seemed very impressed with how Katie looked but deeply interested in why Rick had chosen to wear a flower, but not a tie. I'm not sure if Rick made up his explanation on the spot or was actually sharing his thoughts. He told her that the flower was a symbol of the joy Katie brought to his heart and that the lack of a tie was a sign that she made his soul was free to soar. Melina teared up a bit at that. Rick certainly does know how to turn a phrase. Melina also asked about Katie's earrings. They were barely visible in the photographs so I don't know how she noticed, but I suppose that's her business. Rick explained that they were an heirloom worn by Rodgers women and that Martha had wanted Katie to wear them. Melina found that touching as well. Actually, so do I. Rick was finally able to get in a few words about Raging Heat. He told Melina that there was a romantic surprise at the end. That was obviously the kind of thing she wanted to hear and urged her viewers to go out and buy the book by the "very romantic Richard Castle." I imagine that when, or if, Katie watches the interview she will roll her eyes but smile. As tough a front as she endeavors to put on, Rick's romantic gestures do get to her. I find that beautiful to see.

Forever love,

JB


	19. Chapter 19

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 19

Dear Johanna,

Bracken has recovered enough to start doing interviews about his attempted murder. He has said pretty much what you would expect, that he is completely innocent, that Katie is crazy, and that the tape you hid in your elephant family is a forgery. He claims that he will be completely exonerated once the truth comes out. Even though I was braced for what he would say, it still made me sick. He fingered one of the inmates for stabbing him. That inmate died of a drug overdose while Bracken was unconscious. I don't find that a coincidence.

Katie is trying her best to ignore what's going on about Bracken. She's concentrating on Artemiz's murder. It is much more difficult for her with Rick on the road, but he is in touch with her every minute he gets a chance. He wasn't supposed to be back for a few days, but one of his author friends has a private plane and may be able to get him back here again for a few hours or maybe even a day. I don't know when he's going to get his writing done or even sleep, but it's important for him to be with Katie and I'm sure he'll find a way to make it work. I've been talking to Katie as much as I can as well.

As I said, Katie has been investigating Artemiz's murder. She checked out all the employees at the doctor's office. Apparently the doctor and his employees are part of a little Persian enclave. A couple of the assistants are acquainted with the Alfarsi family and one is even a cousin. It is very possible that the family was tipped to the possibility of Artemiz's pregnancy. Katie interviewed all the likely suspects but no one admitted to anything. No one showed any signs of administering a beating, either.

Ryan and Esposito went through the phone records both at Artemiz's and Tony's apartment and at Tony's political headquarters looking at the sources of phone calls that were less than friendly. They decided to split it up with Esposito handling political objections and Ryan handling religious ones. The theory behind that is that bigots against Artemiz might react better to Ryan's very white face than Esposito's brown one. It is a sad commentary on our world but probably a realistic strategy. Ryan told me that he has run up against some really angry people, some of whom lost loved ones in the Middle East and are looking for somebody, anybody, to blame. His interviews though, didn't point to anyone as the most likely culprit. Tony is an outspoken liberal. His most rabid political opponents seem to be affiliated in some way with the right wing, for the most part, the Tea Party. They are mostly senior citizens afraid that they will have their pockets picked by the government. Esposito's decidedly insensitive comment was that most of them would have to get off their scooters to beat someone up. Just as a point of information, Tony has actually been quite supportive of seniors, but that fact has been obscured by right wing news outlets, especially talk radio.

Katie tells me that Lanie just recently identified several samples of DNA on Artemiz's body. Because the samples were mixed, the lab work took some time. That's not strange. In New York you come in contact with people all day. None of the samples were in the police data base. One was a woman. In Lanie's opinion, Artemiz's wounds were inflicted by someone with small hands. It could have been a woman or a small man. That is is a very useful piece of information for eliminating suspects and has winnowed the suspect list down to just five. Unfortunately, there is not enough evidence to get a warrant for DNA on any of them, but three of them have given samples willingly, so either they're innocent or stupid. Katie has surveillance on the other two. If they can find a cup or a piece of gum or something that was willingly discarded, Katie may have her killer.

As I expected, it has been very difficult to launch any kind of investigation into Kyle McGovern, the lobbying group he went to work for, or the affiliated PACS. The wagons in D.C. have been circled and U. S. Attorney Elizabeth Weston, who you remember is Captain Gates' sister, is being stonewalled. Some things may open up when Bracken finally goes to trial. I have very mixed feelings about that. I would certainly love to see the man convicted, or better still burning in hell, for your murder and all of his other sins. But when the trial does take place, Katie will have to relive every moment of the ordeal she went through to take Bracken down. I'll be there for her, but I'm so grateful that she will have Rick and in fact the whole Castle family at her side. That is a wall Bracken will not be able to breach.

Speaking of breaching walls, I noticed a man hanging around outside the loft when I dropped in to have a quick coffee with Katie after a meeting last night. He was tall with white hair and a baseball cap pulled down over his face and was looking directly up at the windows of the Castle loft. I asked Katie if she had any idea who he might be and if he might be some kind of a threat. She said she didn't know, but she'd look into it. I'm almost sure she was lying to me. She didn't look frightened, but I'm pretty sure she knew who the man was and found his presence disturbing. I can't imagine why she'd want to keep that a secret from me, but we are talking about Katie. Even now, she is still often less than forthcoming. I may ask Martha or Alexis about him when I get a chance.

Martha has done a couple more daytime talk shows, thankfully without incident. She has absolutely refused to go near anymore cooking segments. I can't say I blame her. She has been asked a couple of times for tips on looking as good as she does at her age. Her eyes blazed at that, she would love to deny the passing of years. However, pro that she is, she gave tips on nutrition, exercise, and meditation. I gathered from the audience response that is just the sort of thing people love to hear on those shows. Now Martha is talking about putting out her own book, The Martha Rodgers Guide to Ageless Beauty. I don't know when she'd get the time, unless her play flops, but if she wants to do it, I say more power to her. Rick may get a little jealous having more than one writer in the family but I don't think anyone reads his books for beauty tips.

Rick's image as a romantic seems to have struck a chord, so the tenor of his PR campaign has changed. A picture Alexis took of Rick and Katie staring adoringly into each others' eyes at the wedding has been copied and is popping up everywhere. It's become what they call an internet meme and book sales have picked up. Katie has objected that it doesn't do much for her image as a tough cop, but there's a hint of a smile behind her eyes. I think she likes having the world know just how much her husband loves her. The depth of that love is completely obvious in the photograph, just as it was in any photograph I ever took with you.

Forever love,

JB


	20. Chapter 20

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 20

Dear Johanna,

I'm sorry that it has been almost two weeks since I last wrote to you. I was putting out fires with my suit. Some of the women became fearful and wanted to withdraw their statements. I had to convince them that the company was in no way responsible for Artemiz's death. It did make it easier to say that I was sure of my facts because my daughter is a detective on the case.

Katie has had another milestone in her life that had nothing to do with being a detective. As I've written before, I was hopeful that Katie would turn her apartment over Martha and give the kids more personal space. That didn't happen. Katie has, however, given up the place. She leased it to Theresa's daughter Sofia. Sofia was very young when you left us, but she has grown into a beautiful woman. She graduated college with honors and works downtown, so Katie's apartment is pretty convenient for her.

The move was pretty wrenching for Katie. She was able to bring the things that were important to her to the Castle loft, but she has had her own space for so long, it may be difficult for her to cope without a place of retreat. Maybe Rick can build a little office for her in the loft. He's been talking about doing some renovations.

Speaking of Rick, he's back from his tour and he looks, to put it politely, exhausted. Some days you could pack a week's clothes in the bags under his eyes. Between doing appearances, writing, and rushing back to Katie when he could, I think he's been living in, as Alexis would put it, "a caffeine induced haze." Alexis keeps nagging him to get some rest and I think this time she actually has cause to be concerned. I think Katie may be worried too. She's mentioned how hard he's been working, a couple of times. He's still trying to catch up on his writing but he keeps getting calls from reporters. The romantic angle that popped up on the tour has gotten Rick and Katie declared "Most Romantic Couple," by several publications. Paula and Black Pawn have both run with that. Their picture is now on the tops of cabs and the sides of buses. I think it may be a long time before either of them will be able to do anything that is even remotely undercover again. In my view that may be a good thing. Aside from their honeymoon out west, the last time Katie had a serious undercover assignment she was almost killed. I could happily live with her not getting any more of those and I'm sure Rick could as well.

Katie's investigation of Artemiz's case has bogged down. DNA of Katie's principle suspects has now been tested and there have been no matches. She, Esposito, and Ryan are continuing to look for women or small men with motives, but have been coming up empty. Katie, as you might guess, is extremely frustrated.

One happy note for Katie and Rick, now that he is home again for a while, planning has picked up again for the couples retreat they were talking about with the Ryans and Esposito and Lanie. Katie still won't have any vacation until the new year, so they are talking about January or February. One of Ryan's sisters has stepped up to say she'll take Sarah Grace. Esposito and Lanie seem to be on uneasy ground. I haven't seen them together much lately, but when they have been, there seem to be some subjects, like children, they make a pointed effort to avoid. They clearly have some things to talk through, either on a retreat or before they ever get to one. They are wonderful people and I hope things work out for them.

Martha's play is in previews. As I understand it, so far reactions to it have been quite positive. She and Collier are still together although right now they don't have a lot of time for each other. She is at the theater almost every night and working at her school. He has his TV work and a restaurant to run. I think this may be just the way Martha likes things to go. She likes to keep her options open.

I did have a chance to ask both Martha and Alexis about the mysterious white haired man I saw. Martha told me that he was an old beau of hers, who even though they hadn't been together in many years, still likes to look in on her. She doesn't consider him dangerous to her. When she was talking she put some stress, unintended I think, on the fact that any danger was not to her, as if the man might be dangerous to others. I believe she was telling the truth, but not the whole truth. Alexis told me she didn't know him at all, but she had the same sort of look on her face that people have when they're lying in a deposition. I'm pretty sure that she knows exactly who the man is and for some reason feels she can't tell me. That is very strange. Alexis is usually upfront, sometimes too upfront, with me about almost everything.

Alexis has certainly been excited to talk on another subject: Declan. He has been tagged to be part of a group of young musicians that will be playing at Carnegie Hall between Christmas and New Year's Day. His participation in rehearsals for the performance have given him less time to be with Alexis, but she is so proud of him that she doesn't seem to mind much. She has already gotten seats up front for herself, Rick, Katie, and me. Martha will be on stage and won't be able to make it, but otherwise it should be a nice family affair. Of course that depends on whether Katie gets called out on a case too. Rick would probably go with her, sticking Alexis with the closest thing she has to a grandfather.

I've been getting more and more used to the idea of grandchildren and I've really started to like it. Katie and Rick, especially Rick, talk about having children soon. Katie's clock is ticking. I don't know if they're actively trying now or not. They certainly have more than enough on their plates at the moment, but I don't think it will be long before they get serious. I wonder sometimes how you feel about Katie being a mother. Somehow, I think you approve.

Forever love,

JB


	21. Chapter 21

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 21

Dear Johanna,

Artemiz's killer has been found. It is a sad story of a very sick woman. The murder had nothing to do with politics, the suit, or religious bigotry. It was a matter of misplaced love or more accurately, obsession. I don't believe that I've ever described Tony. He is quite a handsome man. That's usually an advantage for a politician. Unfortunately, in this case, it was just the opposite. As Tony became more visible in the media, especially one I mentioned before, Twitter, he acquired a fan following. The woman, Laurie Melman, developed a fantasy centered around Tony. Ultimately she convinced herself that she was actually his wife. In a truly unfortunate coincidence, Laurie was working for a company that does scheduling for a number of small medical groups. She became aware of Artemiz's appointment. In Laurie's mind, Artemiz was an adulterous whore who was trying to steal her husband by getting pregnant. Laurie confronted Artemiz in a rage and beat her to death.

The whole thing came out because Laurie's delusion led her to believe that she actually lived with Tony. She tried to break into his apartment. The neighbors called the police and she was caught. She immediately became a suspect and her DNA was found to be a match. She also made a confession of sorts, mostly screaming that no one had the right to take Tony away from her. Laurie's been sent to Bellevue for evaluation. I don't know that she'll ever come to trial.

Katie and her team tried to keep the facts of the case under wraps, but too many people were involved. It's unclear where leaks came from, but the whole thing was picked up by the tabloids and spread across the internet at appalling speed. Laurie's family has had to go into hiding and Tony is trying as hard as he can to stay out of the public eye as well, until the next scandal comes along to knock him out of the limelight.

It is for the worst of reasons, but my suit is back on track again. With all the media coverage, the women who were reticent about participating or had wanted to pull out entirely, have returned to the fold. That is generating a lot of paperwork, but Dana and her team are humming along. Putting her in charge was one of the best decisions I've ever made and it all leads back to you.

Now that the case has been solved, Katie has more breathing room and considerably less frustration. She's been devoting her time at the loft to making sure Rick eats and sleeps while he finishes up the last few chapters he owes Black Pawn. In a way, as Alexis has finally started to step back a bit, Katie is getting to fill more of the nurturing role. I think she's actually enjoying being a partner supporting him in his work, as he has supported her in hers. Rick is still looking pretty haggard, but Katie expects him to be finished soon so that he can enjoy the holiday he loves so dearly.

Their tree has arrived but as yet stands undecorated. Rick and Katie want to be able to do that together and with Alexis, and they've invited me as well. This is the first time since you were taken from us that Katie has expressed any enthusiasm about a Christmas tree. Last year Rick and Alexis decorated while Katie was working. I suspect that having nailed Bracken and finally having some closure on your death has enabled her to feel the joy of the season again. Seeing her joyful has a similar effect on me.

Martha has been getting marvelous reviews. She's on top of the world. Demand for slots in classes at her school has picked up considerably as well. She has been able to teach a masterclass in the afternoon before she goes to the theater and some special classes on the days when her play is dark. She's talking about expanding the school. Of course that would take money she still doesn't have. Rick has offered to help her, but she is having none of that, declaring that it is her business and she will handle it. She says she made the acquaintance of a bank manager who really appreciates her talent. I think that may have happened when she and Rick were held hostage in a bank robbery. However it happened, she is sure he can help her with financing. I hope she's right. If she goes through with her beauty book, she might make some money on it, but I can't imagine when she'd find the time.

More and more of the Bracken drug empire is falling. The politicians, both local and national are making a big deal about making the streets safer for our children. They've been getting a lot of media coverage, especially on cable news. In fact, they had nothing to do with bringing down anything. It has been the police, working with the DEA on all the information garnered from J.J. who have been the real heroes. As the various aspects of the operation have come down, so have the number of arrests for dealing and possession. Unfortunately there is no doubt that as long as there is money to be made, someone will come in to fill the void. However, at least for the moment, things are better.

Bracken himself has gone dead quiet. There have been no more protestations of innocence. In fact he has completely disappeared from the media. In my experience and probably yours as well, when someone goes silent like that it usually means there is some kind of deal in the works. Bracken may be preparing to throw someone to the wolves to try get some kind of a break. Much as I would hate to ever see anything work out for the man, if it would spare Katie from the agonies of Bracken's trial, I could live with it. I'm pretty sure Katie would not share that view. She wants to see him skewered in full public view. She'd love to be the one holding the skewers. But as public as her life is now, it would become even more so and probably not in a positive way. Bracken's people would do anything to blacken her name. I'm sure that they would just love to dig up the unfortunate sham marriage to a crook named Rogen O'Leary she got herself into one drunken weekend as a college student. She is already thoroughly ashamed that such a thing could have happened. It would be a lot worse if the whole world found out. Who knows what else, real or made up, Bracken's people would try to hang on her? I'm hoping for the best for Katie and the worst for Bracken. Nothing in this world could come close to the pain that he deserves.

Forever love,

JB


	22. Chapter 22

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 22

Dear Johanna,

The good news is that Rick finally got all his chapters in to Gina. After that things went downhill. Rick booked a suite at a five star hotel where he and Katie could relax and celebrate for a night. They were having dinner in the hotel restaurant when Rick just feel asleep. Katie was a little upset with him until she realized he was running a temperature. She had the doctor the hotel keeps on call look at him and she also called Lanie.

What came out was that Rick's body had really been weakened during the time he disappeared. Between a bout with Dengue fever, a bullet graze, whatever was done to him to induce amnesia, and the exposure and dehydration from his days at sea in a dinghy, he had a lot to recover from. He didn't really recover. He threw himself into finding out what happened, then into working with Katie and without taking a breath, into the marathon of his own work. He just pushed through everything. When he finally stopped pushing, it all came down on him like a ton of bricks.

Rick's own doctor wanted to admit him to the hospital for a day or two, but he refused to go. He didn't want to be away from Katie and his family any more than necessary and he was afraid the Alexis would regress in her progress overcoming her PTSD. The cover story, at least with Alexis, is that he has a bad case of the flu and he'll be in bed for a while. Katie has to work her shifts at the precinct but she's spending as much time with him at the loft as she can. A home care aide is coming in for the time when Katie can't be there.

Rick is disappointed that he can't jump right into the decorating he's been wanting to do, but there is still enough time until Christmas for him to recover. Alexis has everything lined up and organized so that when he's feeling better we can get it done. There are at least 20 containers of ornaments and lights that Alexis pulled out of storage. They're stacked all around the tree. That doesn't even count Rick's train set. Rick's garlands have arrived and they're ready to go as well. Katie had some boxes stuffed in the back of a closet in her apartment. They are Christmas decorations that she hasn't even opened since you were taken from us. Those boxes are at the loft now and lined up with all the Castle decorations. Rick knows that and is overjoyed that she has made that step forward, both in the recovery from her own trauma and in the melding of the families. I'm pleased as well and looking forward to seeing what once brought us so much joy being put to joyful use again.

Martha is going ahead with plans for her book. Unlike Rick, she has no plans to tie herself to a laptop computer. She's found herself a co-writer. Martha used a co-writer before when she put together a one woman show. She drove Rick crazy because the text implied that he got published on the basis of something other than his talent. Then, the co-writer was a young man, a hungry would-be playwright. This time Martha has found herself a young woman whose name is Dee Dee Mayberry. Miss Mayberry has been trying, so far without success, to launch herself as a beauty expert on the internet. As I understand it, The Martha Rodgers Guide to Ageless Beauty by Martha Rodgers with Dee Dee Mayberry is supposed give Miss Mayberry some much needed credibility. In exchange for that, she'll be doing most of the heavy lifting on Martha's book for twenty-five percent of the royalties. That's a great deal for Martha. It might work out to be a decent deal for Miss Mayberry, if sales are good enough. With Martha's talent for self promotion, as long as she stays away from cooking segments, the book could be a roaring success.

As far as my own work goes, we have a court date for my suit. As with most things now, nothing could be scheduled until the new year. We are looking at starting the second week of January but I expect that the company will file motions for multiple delays. I know you're familiar with the strategy. They'll just try to push things back until we run out of patience and resources. I don't expect to run out of either. I have a group of very determined women on a mission. I certainly know from the women in my own life that not much can stand in the way of that kind of determination. We have already prepared motions to oppose any delays. We may or may not prevail. Whether we do or not, however long it takes, we will go to trial and we will win. My team will accept nothing less.

As far as other legal matters go, I think I can discern what's happening in the battle against Bracken. Katie heard from her contacts in the Attorney General's office that an investigation has been quietly launched against the lobbying firm that now employs McGovern. They are also looking at the associated super-PACS. Investigating the super-PACS is a very difficult thing to do because of the lack of financial accountability required of them. That leads me to believe that confidential information is coming from somewhere or someone. I suspect that someone is William Bracken. As I mentioned before, I believe he is trying to cut some kind of a deal. Bracken has successfully gone after power before. He concluded that a king maker named Ben Moss was responsible for an attempt on his life from which he was ironically saved by Katie. Bracken had Moss exposed and arrested. Moss ran an extremely powerful super-PAC, but no amount of money or power could protect him from Bracken. We may see the crash of several previously untouchable organizations in Washington D.C. and I suspect that it will happen pretty quickly.

The weather in the city has warmed up again, but not pleasantly. We are expecting rain for the next couple of days. Most of the time I'd rather not see snow, because it takes so little of it to shut everything down, but this year I think It might be nice to have a white Christmas. It could bring an air of quiet and might help some harried New Yorkers to slow down and breathe for a little while. We could all use a little "heavenly peace." I hope that's what you have.

Forever love,

JB


	23. Chapter 23

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 23

Dear Johanna,

They blinked! We were prepared for a huge siege and multiple delays but it looks like that's not going to happen. Perhaps the end of year accounting made it clear exactly how much our suit could actually cost the company in terms of money, man hours, and loss of good will. Whatever their reasons, they've made an offer and a pretty good one. The clock is ticking though. We've got until the court date to get approvals or opt outs from participants in the suit. Just getting that done will take an enormous amount of effort, especially if we have to chase down people who are traveling for the holidays. With all of that, I will not give up time with our new family.

Rick has gotten steadily better over the past few days. Yesterday it was Katie's day off and we all took on decorating the tree and the great room of the Castle loft. Castle borrowed a huge ladder from building maintenance and Alexis delighted in climbing it. Rick did some of that himself since he has by far the longest reach. Katie was keeping an eagle eye on him to make sure that he wouldn't get shaky, but he was just fine. I don't know if I've seen a grin as wide as his on anyone since Katie got her ice skates.

We all worked on the lower branches and Rick set up his train. He also spent what Katie insisted was an inordinate amount of time playing with it, but she was laughing as she scolded him. Much as his childlike love of play irritates her sometimes, she clearly adores him for it. It brings out so much joy in her. The Beckett lights and ornaments got places of honor and it was your special angel that topped the tree. Rick lifted Katie on his shoulders so she could put it there. I could almost see you smiling through its eyes.

Martha was unable to join us for the entire time, but she supervised with elan while she was there. She brought snacks provided by Collier, which with the spiced cider Alexis made, were excellent. Collier also sent a couple of food themed ornaments that Martha hung herself. There was something that looked like a shaker constantly sprinkling powdered sugar on crepes inside a globe and a golden bowl with cherries and apples. Rick and Katie looked at the second one and then looked at each other with little smiles. I have no idea what they were thinking, but it looked a lot like some of the shared thought things we used to do.

When we were finished, Rick ordered pizza and we all just dug in. It was hot and gooey and wonderful. I'd forgotten how much fun it can be to just share a pizza. After we ate, Rick and Katie were holding hands and leaning against each other just watching the play of the lights. Alexis announced that she had a date to go to a concert with Declan and I decided it was time to make myself scarce as well.

When I left I saw the white haired man outside the loft. Alexis was a little ahead of me and he looked at her with what I would swear was love in his eyes. He also looked at me with no curiosity, as if he knew exactly who I was. Then he just stared up at the blaze of light coming through the windows of the loft. It was not threatening but it was very strange. I got a better look at him this time. I may be imagining it, but I think his eyes are a little bit like Rick's. Martha said he is an old beau. I wonder if he is a lot more and if so, why it would be a secret. I may be putting two and two together to make six. I wish I knew more, but I suppose when the family is ready to tell me, they will.

Bracken is still keeping himself out of the media, but there has been news coming out of Washington D.C.. It's not the sort of news I usually enjoy reading or even bother to read. It concerns scandalous behavior by lobbyists. I suppose one would normally put that in the category of "dog bites man," not very newsworthy. In this case, the news is about a major hypocrisy. This particular group is heavily linked and gets a lot of money from advocates of family values. They weren't walking the walk. They had set up a house which not only housed their offices, but rooms where they could cavort with women who were not their wives. There was nothing illegal about it. It was just slimy. The lobbyists involved are not the ones McGovern went to work for, but Washington D.C. is in many ways a small town. Insiders know what goes on behind closed doors. I'm wondering if the scandal was leaked as a distraction from more serious things that might be going on.

Katie tells me she's been told that the investigation into the involvement of McGovern with super-Pacs and lobbyists continues. There has even been some progress. Using some new techniques, a cache of encrypted documents found on some hidden hard drives, has been decrypted. Katie wasn't told what is in the documents, but according to her sources, whatever it is, it's probative. One could hardly imagine anyone going to the trouble of both encrypting and hiding the drives if it wasn't.

A special forensic accounting squad has been put on the case as well. They are looking for funds that might be coming in and out of the country. It hasn't been stated, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were looking for money from drug cartels. The supplies for Bracken's drug operation had to come from somewhere and it would have been in the cartel's best interests to keep Bracken's organization in power. It is sickening to think of some kid dying with a needle in his arm because some politician wants to get re-elected. But of course you know that. You were a spearhead in the fight to keep drugs out of neighborhoods. I can just imagine what you'd be doing if you were with us today. Katie is so like you. Her fights are a little different, but she is as much the tip of the spear as her mother was. You would be so proud of her. I hope you are.

Forever love,

JB


	24. Chapter 24

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 24

Dear Johanna,

I was with Katie, Rick, and Alexis at Declan's Young Musician's concert at Carnegie Hall last night. In truth, I was expecting to be put to sleep. There's only so much classical music I can handle. But I was pleasantly surprised. It was very lively with very upbeat arrangements of holiday themed music. There were singers as well and one number even featured tumblers being thrown across the stage. I don't think anyone could have slept through it.

Afterward Alexis went out with Declan and a group of his friends to celebrate. Katie and Rick wanted to head back to the loft and I felt like a third wheel, so I begged off, deciding to go to the office. We have so much work to do right now that Dana and her team are often there until the wee hours and much of the time I'm there with them. I admit that for a moment I felt a little sorry for myself. I passed a bar and I almost went in. That put a scare into me and I called my sponsor.

I hadn't seen him in a while. We often go to different meetings. He met me for coffee and told me what has been happening with his family. His name is Wilson - that's a first name, and he's a judge. I occasionally appeared in his court but I don't believe you ever did. When I came to A.A. I was surprised to find him there, but he's been dry for twenty years, longer than he's been a judge, so there was no chance I would have ever seen anything amiss in his courtroom. He may be one of the few people left in the city besides me who still drinks black coffee. Maybe it's a habit formed when we were trying to appear sober.

Wilson may have needed to talk as much as I did. His wife has had several strokes and as a result has developed memory problems, especially with short term memory. She knows who everyone is and understands how the world works, but she can't keep track of her schedule or her possessions. As a result, she can't be left alone. Wilson's daughter moved in with them, with her own teen aged son and daughter. From what Wilson tells me the kids are more than willing and able to help their grandmother. That still leaves uncovered time when Wilson and his daughter are working and the kids are in school. He's hired women to come in and sit with his mother. He tried to get women who needed a part time job while their own kids are in school. It was a noble idea, but it didn't work out as well as he'd hoped. Mothers have emergencies of their own, problems like sick children. It often meant that Wilson or his daughter would have to fill in at the expense of their own work. That wasn't even always possible. Wilson brought his mother to sit in court with him a couple of times. She actually enjoyed it, but it wasn't a workable solution. Finally Wilson hired a couple of women his mother's own age. Since his mother's long term memories are intact, they have a lot to talk about. They also enjoy a lot of the same activities. They're making a quilt which Wilson's church will be raffling off to support their youth group. Wilson still has to worry about what to do when one of those ladies is ill, but for the most part, the family is coping.

Wilson's story made me think about families and coping. You see the surface of people's lives and you never know what might lie beneath. I don't think I know anyone with a problem free life. People would look at someone like Rick, rich and famous, and think he'd be on the top of the world. They wouldn't think about the anguish he went through when his daughter was kidnapped, or the dread he feels having a wife who is constantly in danger. The public certainly didn't understand the pain he felt at the distress his disappearance caused his family. Somehow he was able to move past that pain and bring Katie past it with him.

I actually marvel at Rick. No matter what he's gone through, alone or with Katie, he's never lost his joy. He can still be totally involved in a game of laser tag with Alexis, or become completely immersed in an action movie. Katie needed that in her life. She was just as joyful when she was growing up. Do you remember the hours she spent watching Saved By The Bell reruns or how involved she got with Nebula Nine? She wanted to try everything, even the things that drove us crazy like her motorcycle. She still has it, by the way, but I think she has even more fun driving Rick's Ferrari. I suppose my point is that Rick has brought back into her life what William Bracken stole.

Despite the dangers and frustrations Katie still faces, with Rick, she can actually giggle like she did when she was a little girl. They play together. I've never really understood why someone would want to put on a costume and pretend to be a character from TV or the movies, but they both do. They can throw food at each other in the kitchen or melt into each other on the dance floor and Katie's happiness is visible in every expression on her face and every movement of her body.

Perhaps that's why I spend time with them and the rest of the Castle clan more and more, and feel let down when I leave. The joy is contagious. I'm hoping I'll learn to keep more of it with me when I'm not with them.

There's one more thing that may or may not be family related. If it is, it's nice. If it isn't, it is unsettling. After I left the theater last night and parted company with the kids, I was careless. You know New York cabs and the way they come barreling around corners. One did just that as I stepped off the curb. The white haired man from outside the loft grabbed me and pulled me back onto the sidewalk. It he hadn't, I might have been hit. I turned around to thank him and he just grunted and sort of melted into the darkness. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that before except as a special effect in a movie.

I have no idea what he was doing there. Martha wasn't with us, so it is obviously not the matter of an obsessed ex-lover. It is like he's playing guardian angel to the Castle family and I'm now included in the mix. I'm grateful, but I can't really let my curiosity about him go anymore. I'm going to try asking Katie. If she won't tell me, maybe she can at least tell me why I can't be told. This is the kind of mystery you used to love in Rick's books. I'm beginning to understand your fascination.

Forever love,

JB


	25. Chapter 25

After The Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 25

Dear Johanna,

The news I suspected was on the way has broken. Bracken made a deal. There will be no trial. He will be put away for life, but the death penalty is off the table. He'll also be out of the general prison population in more protected surroundings. There are probably other aspects to the deal, but if there are, they haven't been publicized.

To say Katie is disappointed would be a massive understatement. She wanted him to have to sit in shackles in court, in full public view, while every charge was read and every piece of evidence presented. She is comforted by one thing. To make his deal, he had to admit to all the charges against him. That means that Katie is fully vindicated. There is no question about her attempted escape when he framed her. She will forever be a heroic figure who brought down a monster. No one who actually knew her had any doubts on that score, but Bracken presented a very different story to the general public. That story had now been completely debunked.

Reporters have been calling the loft and the precinct incessantly. Some of then have even managed to get Katie's or Rick's cell numbers or called my office. My team certainly has no time to deal with that right now, nor do I. Rick's agent recommended a PR specialist to field the inquiries so Katie, Rick, and my people can have some peace. Her name is Magda Pierson and she is a godsend. We can all direct inquiries to her and otherwise not have to say a single word. She arranged for Katie to give one statement to be distributed to the press and give one exclusive interview. That interview went to a reporter named Paul Whittaker who is married to one of the cops at the 12th. I understand there is a history there, something to do with a comic superhero, but I don't know the full story. I'm sure it's interesting and maybe I can get Katie or Rick to tell me about it some day. Whatever Paul's background with Katie may be, he gave her the opportunity to give a full accounting of the events leading to your death, as well as what she uncovered about Bracken's connections to drugs and campaign finance. Quotes from Whittaker's very well written piece have been appearing everywhere both in print and on the internet. I would not be surprised if the young man wins a Pulitzer.

Something else has come out of all the furor. A buzz has started for Katie to run for political office. Katie is confused. She became aware of her desire to make a bigger contribution when she was offered her short-lived job on the Attorney General's task force. As I understand it from Rick, the question of Katie going into politics even came up in regard to a case, but at the time, Katie completely dismissed the idea.

She certainly seems to have conflicting feelings about the whole notion. She hates paperwork and she despises the kind of political maneuvering that Captain Gates has to do to deal with the mayor and the hierarchy at One Police Plaza. Still, I think the idea may have taken root in her mind. I don't see her looking at a run for office now, but it may be a real possibility some time in the future.

After Katie, Rick, and I had a short meeting with Magda, I had a chance to ask them about the white haired man. For a moment they just looked at each other, then Rick told Katie to say whatever she felt comfortable saying. Katie was very held back, even for her, putting a lot of thought behind her words.

The white haired man, and even Rick doesn't know his real name, is Rick's father. He's called Hunt for convenience. Katie said that Hunt is involved with the intelligence community and that his work is quite dangerous and completely classified. Hunt has a lot of enemies. Because of that, he is not supposed to have ties or relationships with anyone, even Rick or Martha.

The deadliness of that situation was brought home a couple of years ago when Alexis was kidnapped and taken to Paris. Everyone assumed that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time when the daughter, Sara El-Masri, of a rich and politically despised Egyptian was kidnapped. Alexis was with Sara and it was assumed that Alexis was just taken as a bargaining chip. In fact, Alexis had been the target all along. She was taken by an old enemy of Hunt's to draw him out so he could be killed. Hunt and Rick teamed up to get Alexis out in a rescue that came very close to killing both of them. No one outside the family knows that. There was an official cover story crediting the French police and Interpol with the rescue. From what Katie told me, neither agency actually had anything to with it. Somewhere in the course of events, Hunt saved Rick's life as well, but what it boils down to, is the whole thing would never have happened in the first place if Hunt hadn't somehow revealed the family connection between him and the Castles. Last year Rick and Katie, especially Rick, were put in danger again when they assisted Hunt on a mission. To say the least, Martha was none too pleased. She wants nothing more to do with Hunt and neither do Rick and Katie.

Rick is aware that Hunt keeps track of the family and has done so pretty much since Rick was born. I think he is both curious and afraid to know more about his father. I gather that Hunt is an extremely dangerous man. I had assumed that the steel that Rick has shown under the fun-loving exterior came from Martha. I understand now that those genes come from both sides.

I'll admit that I find the situation more than a little disquieting. Having a man out there who may at at any moment, however unintentionally, bring peril on the family is a frightening thought, especially given the danger Katie faces every day just from her work. However, I did get to experience the other side of the coin. Hunt seems determined to keep the family safe and may even be willing to give his life to do so. That is something clearly passed down to Rick. He hasn't hesitated to put everything, including his life, on the line for Katie or Alexis. Having a son-in-law like that is truly remarkable.

Forever love,

JB


	26. Chapter 26

After The Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 26

Dear Johanna,

Time is passing so quickly. We are fighting hard against our January deadline in the suit and it is almost Christmas. My team has been working so hard that I decided they needed a break, despite the pressure to get the work done, or maybe because of it. Rick was kind enough to give us a few private hours in the Old Haunt. I'm getting better and better at dealing with being there without wanting to make a run for the bar. The regular bar was closed anyway. There were a few special legal themed drinks, both alcoholic and virgin for my party. It I remember there was a "Final Brief," an "Objection Sustained," a "Probative," and an "Assumes Facts Not In Evidence." There was also a cake in the shape on a banker's box and a wonderful dip that is Rick's special recipe. Significant others were invited, so some people were meeting for the first time. Ryan was there with Jenny and Roselyn brought a young man named, or rather nick-named Bricks. Roselyn explained that Bricks is a martial arts specialist. He goes into schools doing demonstrations as part of an anti-drug program and breaks a lot of bricks. Roselyn seems very proud of him. Dana brought her partner and the other paralegals had boyfriends and husbands. Everyone seemed to get along pretty well and I think they all left refreshed.

We all got back to work promptly and have barely stopped since. Ryan and Roselyn have been using every spare hour they have off from the precinct tracking people down. That's a good thing for Ryan financially, especially at this time of year, but I think he has mixed feelings about it. He would like more time with Jenny and Sara Grace. It is easier for Roselyn. With all the special activities going on at schools, this is Brick's busy time as well. They have plans to take some time together after things settle down in January.

There has been a lull in murders at the 12th, but Katie has been put on alternate duty. Some really unfortunate things have been going on in the country that I haven't mentioned before. There have been a rash of deaths of unarmed African Americans at the hands of police officers. It started with a shooting in the Midwest. There were a lot of protests and a lot of people arrested. Things only got worse when the Grand Jury chose not to indict the officer involved. There was burning and looting despite the urging of the victim's family not to do so. Since then there have been similar happenings around the country including one here in New York. There have been protests and a lot of press coverage here too. It is actually fortunate that it has been cold much of the time. I think if this had happened during the heat of summer we might have had riots on our hands. As it is, right now many people are in a very apprehensive mood.

Katie has been put on a task force to minimize violence. She has been going to other precincts to meet with groups of officers and she has also been meeting with community groups. Given her current status as a local heroine willing to take down someone in power, people have been willing to listen to her. She's not sure how much actual headway she's made, but she is working hard as are her colleagues.

Rick is working hard again too. He hasn't had to travel out of state again, but in a last minute push for Christmas book sales, he's been doing book signings and interviews. Last night his mystery writers poker game was actually televised. I imagine the other writers wanted to boost Christmas sales as well and it was seen as a way to do it. Those games often take place in the Castle loft, but this one was set up in a TV studio. They actually did play poker, for charity, but the players were advised to watch their language and there was enough of a delay so that they could be bleeped. I didn't have time to watch it, but I read a short blurb about it in the paper this morning. Bleeping took place on multiple occasions. Also, as is often the case, Rick was the big winner. His winnings went to a local food bank.

I've been trying to get my Christmas shopping in, mostly online. I don't have time to go running around the stores and I'm not sure I'd know how; I've been out of practice for so long. When I went up to my cabin for the holiday and Katie stayed at the precinct, we did token gifts, if any. I gave my employees little bonuses, but that required no thought or effort. This year is very different. The Castle enthusiasm is catching. I'm looking for the right things for Katie, Rick, Alexis, and Martha. I'm also looking for small but meaningful things for my team, in addition to bonuses. To be realistic, with the Castle family it's not a matter of money. Rick could pretty much buy anything anyone wanted. As I mentioned before, Rick and Katie have set limits on themselves this year. The idea is to find something that will touch the heart or just be fun. I'm trying for a musical theme with Alexis. With Declan so much in the picture, music is clearly what's on her mind. Martha is so vibrant that I will probably get her something, maybe a scarf, that is just the opposite of my own dull taste. I often did that sort of thing with you, and it worked. For Rick, the life sized Boba Fett that Katie convinced him to remove from the bathroom was a broad hint. I'm thinking about something science fiction oriented. Katie is a conundrum. You'd think I'd have the easiest time with my own daughter, but It's really just the opposite. Jewelry would be easy, but she has stunning things that Rick has gotten her and she wears them infrequently. Most of the time she just sticks to her wedding band. I wouldn't know where to start with clothing. I think I may have to call Lanie. If there is anyone besides Rick who can get into Katie's head, it's her best friend. If Lanie doesn't know, I'll go with baseball. It's one thing Katie and I have in common.

I'm at the office under a flood of paper and I wanted to take some time to write to you to clear my head. As you always have, you've done that for me. I have the renewed energy now to get back to work.

Forever love,

JB


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Massive spoiler for _Bad Santa, _7 X 10

After the Vows

Jim Beckett's Journal

Chapter 27

Dear Johanna,

It is the day after Christmas and I have a lot to tell you. First the rather unfortunate news. Rick has had all sorts of associations over the years to help provide material for his books. Some of these associations were with the mob. I'm not saying that I approve, but I understand why he'd want to lend authenticity to his work. He recently used one of those associations, actually a friendship, to help solve a mob-related murder. The murderer turned out to be a dirty cop, McBride, who was subsequently killed by an unknown assassin on his way to booking. The person McBride killed was family in the literal sense to Rick's friend, Dino Scarpelli, and the onus for McBride's death has fallen on Rick. Frankly, I would think that the NYPD and the city would be grateful that the scandal of a murderous dirty cop would have a quick end rather than being spread across the media, especially given recent events. However the D. A. and the mayor didn't see it that way. Rick has been banned from working with the N.Y.P.D.. His precious partnership with Katie has come to a close. They are both quite upset but did their best to put it aside for Christmas. I think that Alexis and Martha may both be somewhat relieved that Rick will no longer be in the line of fire, but they haven't said as much to Rick or Katie.

I don't mean to imply that it wasn't a joyful Christmas, because as Katie's and Rick's first Christmas as husband and wife, it was. As might have been suggested by my earlier descriptions of the decorations, the loft was aglow with light. I don't think there was a spare corner that didn't shout Christmas. On Christmas Eve there was a traditional dinner, including turkey. There was also a traditional Castle glug which I am told was very good. Alexis and I drank sparkling cider.

After dinner, Alexis played Christmas carols on her violin and Martha accompanied her on the piano. Martha told me that she doesn't play much anymore, but if she was rusty, it wasn't apparent to me. Rick and Katie sang along. I haven't heard Katie sing in so long, I forgot how beautiful her voice is. It has matured since you were with us, to a rich alto. Rick sings well also, although he has a tendency to be a clown, inserting funny lyrics. He also turned _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ into a rap song. I think he did that to try to include me. As I'm sure you remember, singing has always sounded better when I didn't join in, but the way Rick did the song, all I had to do was talk when he pointed to me. As a lawyer I can manage talking fine.

In the Castle household, presents are opened on Christmas Eve. As I understand it, this tradition was started because Rick was incapable of waiting. There are also stockings for Christmas morning. Rick's explanation for that is that it gives Santa something to fill when he comes down the chimney. I don't know how long Alexis believed that one, if she ever did. You know how young Katie was when she dismissed Santa Claus, but then the loft has a chimney and our apartment didn't. With the bounty under the tree, I couldn't imagine what Santa would have had left to bring, but Rick is endlessly creative.

Rick swore he stayed within the financial guidelines but Katie looked doubtful. He got her a Harley Davidson leather jacket designed to match her motorcycle. Katie said it was a collector's item and no longer made, which prevents her from looking up a list price. She demanded a receipt and Rick told her she'd have to get a warrant. She told him that they'd see about that later, but the way she said it seemed like anything but a threat.

Katie got Rick a Star Wars boxed set. Somehow she had contacted an old friend from Stanford; I think she said his name was Henry, who went to work for Industrial Light and Magic and forged a friendship with the Lucas family. Henry got the set sighed by George Lucas. Rick was over the moon. I think the kiss he gave her would have escalated to much more had had we not all been watching. It did take both of them a moment to shift their attention back to the opening of presents.

Rick gave Alexis a ticket to a comic convention in San Diego, which apparently is long sold out by Christmas. He's also picking up her airfare and hotel. He said something about wishing he could go himself but having a book tour in July. Alexis was overjoyed at the chance to go and promised to tweet, (that's using the social media Twitter,) lots of pictures. Katie gave her tickets to a series of poetry jams, something that Alexis also seemed to appreciate very much.

Katie and Rick shopped for Martha together, getting some sort of designer purse she's had her eye on. They also gave me a very handsome new attache case in celebration of my suit.

Alexis had relatively inexpensive but well thought out gifts for everyone. She gave Katie a lovely jeweled ornament for her hair. Rick got a still from an old TV show called _Buffy the Vampire __Slayer__,_ showing Buffy battling some evil priest. It was signed by someone named Joss Whedon who is apparently a big time director now. I understand that Whedon is a special favorite of Rick's. Martha got a huge hat that looked like leopard fur, but Alexis assured everyone that it was only wild acrylic. She gave me a tie that I'm sure the Castle family would consider deadly dull, but for me it was absolutely perfect.

Martha gave Rick and Katie matching robes with a logo she had designed, a picture of a castle, embroidered on the breast pockets. Alexis got what she called a leather messenger bag for all the things she takes to school. Martha gave me a lovely fountain pen, a lot like the ones I grew up with.

I did the best I could with my gifts. I found Rick an encyclopedia of superheroes, which just came out, so he didn't have it yet. I had Alexis check his bookshelves to be sure. Martha got the scarf I mentioned and I got Alexis tickets to a concert by a couple of brothers who I'm told play very unusual cello music. Alexis knew who they were immediately and was very excited.

For my gift to Katie, I ordered one of those silver frames that holds two pictures. I put our wedding picture on the left and Rick's and Katie's wedding picture, courtesy of Alexis, on the right. Katie cried a bit when she saw it and so did I.

I was invited back for the opening of stockings on Christmas morning. Rick served pancakes that looked like little Santa Clauses. Then Alexis made some wonderful hot chocolate and we drank it while the stockings were handed out. Each stocking was designed for the owner. Rick's was a whimsical elf shoe with a bell on the end. Katie's looked like a stiletto. Alexis' was a holdover her childhood, a glass slipper. Martha had what she told me was a character shoe. I don't know what that is, but apparently it's used for dancing on stage. I have no idea how or where Rick and Katie got it, but mine was a baseball shoe, complete with cleats.

Mostly the stockings were filled with treats like fruits, chocolates, and candy canes but there was one serious gift in each. Katie got a bracelet with a gold charm on it in the shape of her badge. Alexis got something similar with violin charm and an Indian banjo charm. Martha got a necklace that looked like her name on a marquee and I got a pair of cufflinks in the shape of the scales of justice. Rick just had a gold lined envelope with something written on a card in gold ink. I have no idea what it said, but he kissed Katie and exclaimed: "Best stocking ever!"

Afterward Martha had to go to the theater. Rick, Katie, and Alexis were preparing for a new tradition, suggested by Katie, distributing presents to the children of fallen first responders. Rick had a closet full of them, some donated by the cops of the 12th, some that Rick and Katie purchased themselves, wrapped and labeled according to age and gender. I was invited to come along. We rode in Rick's new Mercedes, a replacement for the one that burned the day that Rick and Katie were originally supposed to get married. Rick drove to each family's home. The look in the eyes of those children was better than any material Christmas present could ever be. I don't think it was about the gifts. The kids looked that way even before they opened them. I believe it was simply knowing that someone was thinking about them.

I miss you. I will always miss you. But even though you couldn't be beside me, it was a wonderful Christmas and one I will always remember.

Forever love,

JB

Finis

A/N This is it for now, but I may bring Jim back for commentary on what happens after the mid-season hiatus. It sounds like things could get very interesting. Right now I will be doing a story for the Winter Ficathon. It will be very AU but in a way incorporate some of what we've been told is coming. Join me for _Out of the Keep_. Love, Sally


End file.
